TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance!
by ocramed
Summary: A martial artist, a magical girl and the next generation of Star Fleet's finest embark on an adventure of a lifetime! A Ranma x Sailor Moon TNG story...CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This series takes place during "Star Trek: The Next Generation".**

**Author's Note: While auditing the "The Ranma Trek" series, I realized that the "Next Generation" saga hasn't been dealt with properly. Meaning, other than the Next Gen movies, and a few Next Generation episodes (such as "Best of Both Worlds", featuring the Borg, and "Unification", featuring the Romulans), the majority of the Next Generation has been given the short attention. Color me embarrassed. So, here's the plan: those incidents that have been covered already will be mentioned, while those that haven't will be elaborated upon. I will try my best to footnote which story has the details that will only be mentioned in this story. Hopefully, some of you long-term readers will point out my inconsistencies that will surely pop-up from time to time. As always, C&C are welcomed. And, now, let's begin…**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

_The year was 2364 CE, Earth Standard Time, when Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Tsukino Saotome, were selected to join the crew of the United Federation of Planet's newest flagship, the NCC-1701-D USS "Enterprise", heralding a new era of space exploration and the human condition. The irony was that this couple was seen as "throwbacks" to an era when gunboat diplomacy was the norm, and scientific pursuits were complimentary. However, there were those within Starfleet who felt that the Federation will need people like the Saotomes to help guide today's Starfleet officers in dealing with the unknown. It did help that this couple did know the command crew personally, which should make operations aboard the Galaxy-class ship run smoothly. Still, the Saotomes themselves were not amused with their assignment, having to deal with being parents again to their young child, a four-year old daughter named "Aikiko". In fact, even after getting new commissions, the Saotomes had elected to stay planet-side until their daughter was old enough to attend boarding school. However, it took the advice of an old friend to get them to accept the assignment…_

Azabuu Juuban Ward: Tokyo, Japan.

"Oh, Spock, you're here," Usagi said in surprise, as she let in her old friend into the house. "Come in…"

Federation Ambassador-at-Large Spock enters the Saotome house wearing the equivalent of a Vulcan smile on his face.

"It's been a long time," Usagi said, as she closes the door behind Spock.

"It has," Spock replied with a nod. "Where's Saotome?"

"He's playing with Aikiko out back, Spock," Usagi replied. "How's T'Sara and Tho'Ohki doing?"

T'Sara, Usagi and Spock's daughter, was the planet Vulcan's ambassador to the Federation. Tho-Ohki was a pet cabbit (i.e. a rabbit and a cat amalgam) that could transform from a humanoid to a Mech-Suit to a spaceship. Tho-Ohki's previous owner had been Usagi, until Usagi felt that T'Sara needed someone to keep her company. Thus, Tho-Ohki's ownership changed hands…

"They are doing fine, thank you," Spock said. "I'll be sure to let them know how you feel about them."

"I wish I could spend time away from Starfleet stuff," Usagi said with a sigh. "Between becoming a new mother again and completing the course work for retraining at Starfleet Academy, I've been swamped."

"You did not need to sacrifice your commission, Usagi," Spock said.

"Well, it was a price to pay in order to rejoin Starfleet," Usagi said with a shrug. "Besides, I think Ranma likes having fewer responsibilities that comes with the demotion. And, we can keep a low profile in the process."

"As always, the choices you and Ranma make tend to be illogical, albeit understandable."

"So, why are you here?" said a familiar voice.

Spock and Usagi turn to see Ranma holding his young daughter Aikiko in his arms. They both appear to be dressed in martial arts training outfits…

"I see that you are passing on the knowledge of your martial arts: the Musabetsu Kakuto," Spock said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ranma said with a shrug, as he puts down his daughter. He then turns towards her.

"What do you say when you meet new people, Aikiko?" Ranma asked.

The little girl nods her head, and turns to face the aged Vulcan.

"Hello," Aikiko said, as she attempted to form a Vulcan gesture to greet the ambassador.

"Hello," Spock said, as he replied likewise.

"Hon, how were your exercises?" Usagi said, as she knells to straighten Aikiko's clothing.

"It was fun!" Aikiko said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Great! Now, I want you to go to your room, so your father and I can discuss business with Ambassador Spock."

"Okay, Mommy," Aikiko said, as she looks at Spock with hesitation…

"It's okay, kiddo," Ranma said with a broad smile. "Do what your mother has told you."

Aikiko nods her head, and then runs towards her room.

"Your daughter is very perceptive," Spock said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ranma said.

"I am here to formally ask you to accept your assignment aboard the USS 'Enterprise-D'."

"We…haven't made a decision on that, Spock," Usagi said. "It wasn't that long ago that I returned to Earth after spending a number of years as a Drow princess…"

To make her point, Usagi does away her glamour spell, revealing her true appearance: that of a Drow elf. Drow elves were gray to black-skinned elves with white hair, pointy ears and red eyes, and they were skilled in the Dark Arts, such as necromancers, and death dealing. Between the time of her extended stay on Romulus and her return to Earth, Usagi had ended up back in the past on Middle Earth, and under the care of the Drow, the worshipers of Llolth the Spider Queen. In fact, it was Lolth herself sought to use the Moon Princess as a vessel of her will, starting with changing Usagi's form into that of the Drow. However, Lloth incorrectly assumed that Usagi was an easy victim of her machinations, and had the tables turned on the Drow goddess. As a result, Usagi became "Usagi-Lloth", the goddess of the Drow. It was only fairly recent that Usagi gathered the courage to return home, in spite of her changed appearance. And, thankfully, Usagi developed the rote to revert back to her normal appearance, even if it is for a short time…

"This is ME, Spock," Usagi-Lloth said. "Do you think I should go out there looking like this?"

"Well, if I may give you some solace, I do like your ears," Spock said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha," Usagi-Lolth said. "Very funny."

"Spock, you do know we have a daughter to raise now?" Ranma said.

"Which is why I recommended you and Usagi to be posted on board the Enterprise-D," Spock said. "The Galaxy-class starship is made for long-term exploration missions, and is designed with families in mind."

Pause.

"But more precisely, the Federation will need some of us 'veterans' to ensure that the next generation of Starfleet officers is prepared to face what lies out there."

"I don't, Spock," Usagi-Lloth said, as she reverts back to normal. "I spent twenty years away from home, mostly on Romulus."

Pause.

"I don't know if I could leave home again so soon, which is why I specifically requested a planet-side assignment."

"Not to change the subject, but what are your plans, Spock?" Ranma asked.

"Based upon Usagi's experiences, I feel that unification between Vulcans and Romulans is more possible than ever."

"Spock, I would not recommend such a thing, especially since Romulus is going through some political transition at the moment."

"Then, that is the best route to take, when Romulus is in a state of change."

"You're such a dreamer, Spock."

"Vulcans do not dream," Spock said.

"You're half-Vulcan, Spock."

"Touché."

"So, if we do take this assignment, who will be the commanding officer?" Ranma asked. "I didn't stick around Utopia Planetia to find out, after I participated in the Enterprise-D's warp tests."

Utopia Planetia was the main shipyards for the construction of the Federation's starships. Ranma had been assigned there as part of his academic program…

"The next commanding officer of the Enterprise-D will be Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Spock said, hands Ranma a personal access data device (PADD) from his shoulder bag. "You find the rest o the crew manifest."

"I heard of Jean-Luc Picard," Usagi said, as Ranma scrolled the list of crewmembers for the Enterprise-D assignment. "Wasn't he court-martialed for the lost of the USS Stargazer, before being exonerated?"

"Yep," Ranma replied. "I was his flight instructor decades ago, in fact. Later, I saw Picard again after one of his officers had died during a Cardassian ambush."

"Oh?" Spock said.

"Yeah, it was, well, 'black ops' stuff."

"Ah," Spock replied, as he shook his head in reply. "Apparently, he remembered you, Ranma, since he specifically requested you to serve aboard his ship," Spock said. "Furthermore, knowing that you have a family, he also requested Usagi to serve with you."

"Package deal, eh?"

"Correct."

"Usagi, the decision is yours to make," Ranma said, as he turns towards his wife. "Ultimately, no matter where we are posted, we'll be together."

"But it'll be only us."

"Actually, William, Geordie, Deanna and Keiko will be serving on board as well," Ranma said, as he hands the PADD over to Usagi for examination. "See for yourself."

"So, that's what Keiko was saying, when she said she was going to be posted on a ship as a civilian," Usagi replied, referring to Ranma's great-granddaughter Keiko Isikawa, the granddaughter of Ranmak of Amerind Prime and Demora Sulu.

"Oh, I see."

"As you see, you will have familiar faces on hand to help you adapt," Spock said. "That is, if you are willing to commit to your new assignment."

"I see. Well, I guess I shouldn't turn down an opportunity like this," Usagi said. "Very well, Spock. I will accept the assignment, as long as you promise me that you will be careful on yours."

"That would be the most logical means of resolving our two situations," Spock replied. "You have a deal…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ranma asked.

"Eh, you know me, Ranma. We both sacrificed too much for Starfleet and the Federation already to simply walk away. Besides, this is the new Starfleet. We don't need to rely on that 'gunboat diplomacy' anymore, right?"

"I guess, so…"

And so, once again, the Saotomes are assigned to a new starship named "Enterprise", albeit a new iteration…and a different crew.

A week later…

"Captain on Deck!" said Security Chief Tasha Yar, as the Klingon Lt. Worf pipes in the arrival of the Enterprise-D's first official commanding officer. Before this moment, Ranma had piloted the shuttle carrying Captain Jean-Luc Picard, with Yar providing escort. The French starship captain thought that adhering to protocols while in orbit over Earth was a bit much, but accepted it with good grace.

"Welcome aboard, sir," said the android Lt. Commander Data. He was unique, even amongst automatons, since he had pale-yellow skin and golden eyes.

"Thank you, commander," Picard said, as he steps forward. He then places his hand on a raised panel. The computer accepted the validity of Picard's identification, and officially transferred command of the ship over to him.

"Well, with that out of the way, we should go on to Farpoint Station, so that I can pick up the rest of my crew," Picard said, as he looks around. "That'll be all."

"Dismiss!" Yar said, ending the small assembly of crewmembers.

"Well, that went well," Ranma said, as he hops from the shuttle's doorway to land on the deck of the Enterprise-D's hanger bay.

"Of course it did, Ranma," Usagi said. "No, actually, we have an alien living with us, now."

"It's not fault that Lianna wants to choose me as her personal 'Green Lantern'."

"Uncle, you do know that you'll have to tell the captain about your new girlfriend," said Counselor Deanna Troi of Betazed. Her family knew the Saotomes ever since Ranma had once commanded the USS Enterprise-B, decades ago. In fact, it was under Ranma's tenure, which followed John Harriman's era, which saw Betazed, home to a race of humanoid telepaths, see entrance into the Federation as a member in good standing. In fact, Ranma personally knew Troi's mother, an ambassador to the Federation, which is why the Ship's Counselor called Ranma "Uncle"…

"And I'll get to that as soon as possible," Ranma said. "I just hope that the Captain doesn't mind…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

Needless to say, Picard was not pleased upon learning the presence of a powerful alien living on his ship.

"Why was I not told about this beforehand?" Picard asked, as he eyes the Amazon-like, blue-skinned female sitting next to Ranma, while sitting in his "Ready Room". As a precaution, Yar had security personnel posted nearby…

"Sir, it's a bit complicated," Ranma said. "Lianna insists that because I saved her life, she is obligated to recruit me into the Green Lantern Corps…whatever that is."

"Pardon?"

"Green Lantern Corps was founded to patrol three-thousand, six hundred space sectors," Lianna said. "My species, the Oans, were charged with creating order from chaos, and protect undeveloped species from each other and themselves. Ergo, Ranma Saotome makes the perfect candidate."

"I am very much aware of the Green lantern Corps, the Oans and Lt. Saotome's record," Picard said. "But, as you can see, Miss Lianna, Lt. Saotome has other obligations to consider."

"Sir, Lianna, maybe I can split the difference?" Ranma asked.

"Explain," Lianna and Picard said in unison.

"Any time on my day off, I serve the Oans as Green Lantern; the rest of the time will be here on the ship."

"Which was conveyed to your superiors, Jean-Luc Picard," Lianna replied.

"That sounds impractical and absurd," Picard said. "However, upon consultation with Starfleet Command, they have agreed to your terms, Miss Lianna."

"Thank you, Captain Jean-Luc Picard," Lianna said, as she rose up to her feet. "If there is anything else, I shall go to my quarters."

With that, Lianna leaves the Ready Room under escort…

"I was hoping for something better from you, Lieutenant," Picard said. "Miss Liana may have diplomatic immunity, but you do not. Consider this your only warning."

"Aye, sir," Ranma said. He just hoped that nothing else will go wrong this day…

Of course, Ranma was incorrect.

First, there was the intervention of an alien species known as the Q…

"Go back to where you came from, human," said a man dressed as a Musketeer, as he addressed the Bridge Crew.

While en route to Farpoint Station, located on the fourth planet of the Deneb Star System, the Enterprise-D came across a strange barrier that forced the starship to halt in its tracks. It was then that a powerful, alien species appeared on the Bridge. Upon the entities arrival Usagi immediately recognized the man, and gasped, but said nothing, even as Worf and Yar leveled their phasers at the intruder.

"Who are you, and on whose authority do you make such a pronouncement?" Picard demanded.

Before Q could say anything, he sees Usagi.

"You?" Q said in surprise.

Just then, Lianna appears on the Bridge with Ranma, who was working on fine-tuning the warp engines as the Acting Chief Engineer.

"YOU," Q said, as he recognized Lianna immediately.

"I am surprise that a species such as yours would take interest in humanity, let alone this ship and crew,' Lianna replied.

"The same could be said of you, 'Guardian'," Q said, as he changes his clothing to match that of a 20th century US Marine captain. "I'm of the few, the proud, who wishes to protect the rest of Universe from an irresponsible species, as we should have protected it from YOU."

"The blaze is going on?" Picard asked, as he turns towards Ranma. "Do you know?"

"I don't, sir," Ranma replied. "Lianna wanted me to accompany her as she deals with the intruder."

"He is called 'Q' of the Q Continnum'," Lianna said, as her eyes glowed. "Jean-Luc Picard, if you will indulge my presence for a moment, I will remove the intruder from this ship-"

"No, do not interfere," Picard said. "Remember our agreement?"

"As wish, Jean-Luc Picard," Lianna said, as she powers down. "As long as Ranma Saotome is on duty, I cannot interfere with the activities of the ship."

"So, the half-man is the reason for your presence, Guardian," Q said with a smirk. "Perhaps, if I remove him from the equation…?"

"Q, no!" Usagi said, as she stepped forward.

Suddenly, Ranma is engulfed in freezing cold. However, instead of being frozen solid, Ranma just looks at the Q.

"Is that all, that you got?" Ranma said, with a grin.

"How is this possible?" Q asked.

"I was taught a discipline, called the 'Soul on Ice Technique' to survive at temperatures that can kill an ordinary man. But since then, I've perfected that technique…to do this!"

Ranma immediately cups his hands together, and expelled a cold "k" from his hands. Taken by surprised, Q was immediately encased in a block of ice.

"Q!" Usagi exclaimed, as she immediately goes over towards the block of ice that was encasing the cosmic entity.

"Fascinating," Data said.

"Lieutenant?" Picard asked with concerned.

"The entity is fine, sir," Ranma said with a smirk.

Usagi immediately throws a fist into the block of ice, shattering it in the process. Q looked no worse for wear because of it.

"Thank you," Q replied, as he straightens himself out.

"Please, leave my husband be," Usagi begged.

"Very well, I shall do as you say, considering who your mother is, daughter of Serenity," Q said with hesitance. "But I have been charged to test humanity's place in the Universe."

"Is that the case, then you may address you concerns to me, Q," Picard said.

"And you are…?"

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship 'Enterprise', and I can speak on behalf of humanity."

"Is that a fact, jack?" said Q, as he changes forms again. This time, Q appeared to be a soldier circa New Dark Age. As such, he appeared in thatched-colored, full body armor with built-in chain gun gauntlet. Some sort of tube ran from Q's nose to a gel pack on his front pocket. He took a large snort of the gel, and immediately looked crazed.

"Then let the games begin!" Q yelled, as he discharged his weapon towards the ceiling. "Yee-haw!"

With that, Q disappeared.

"That went well," Geordie said, as he tapped his finger on the main control panel.

"Suggestions?" Picard said.

"Sir, we should stay and fight," Yar said.

"Agreed," Worf said.

"We should keep in mind the fact that we do have families involved," Troi replied.

"We could initiate 'ship separation', thereby allowing non-essential personnel to no longer be in the danger while you deal with the alien entity," Data said.

"Lt. Saotome?" Picard asked. "How are the engines? Could they handle a saucer separation at warp speed?"

"They still being fine-tuned, but I can muster a 'Warp 9' for safe saucer separation," Ranma said. "It's a matter of timing."

"I can run the calculations to increase that warp-factor to Warp 9.3," Usagi said. She was the designated 'Chief Science Officer'…

"But I'll need help with compiling and processing."

"Mr. Data can handle that," Picard said, as he turns towards the Chief Operations Officer. "Correct?"

"I can help Science Officer Tsukino in her task," Data replied.

"Very well," Picard said, as he turns towards Yar. "Red Alert, and prepare for 'saucer separation'."

"Aye, sir," Yar replied, as she initiated Picard's directives.

"Jean-Luc Picard," Lianna said, as she steps forward to address the commanding officer of the starship Enterprise-D. "I must say that I am very impressed with how you are handling the Q entity,"

"And I must say that whether Q or Guardian, humanity is more than capable to handle the unknown," Picard said. "Now, if you excuse us, we have a job to do."

Lianna nods her head, and disappears.

"And Lieutenant Saotome, you have an engine to prepare."

"Yes, sir," Ranma said with a smile, as he step unto the turbo booth. "Be seeing you, Bunny."

With that, Ranma left for "Engineering"…

"Alright, Lt. Worf, I'm transferring command of the saucer section to you, while transferring flight control over to the Auxiliary Bridge," Picard said, as he, Yar and Data step unto another Turbo Lift, bound for the Auxiliary Bridge (aka "The Battle Bridge"). "Lt. La Forge will be your 'XO'."

"Very well," Worf said, as he took the center seat, even as the "Relief Bridge Officers" assumed their stations. While he didn't like the idea of 'running away' from an enemy, he was a Starfleet officer first and foremost.

"And sir? Good luck."

"That, we will need, lieutenant," Picard said, as the doors to the turbolift closed behind the starship captain…

A few minutes later, Picard gives the order to Worf to take the Enterprise-D away from Q's barrier, in an effort to put some distance between it and the ship. Meanwhile, Usagi, thanks to Data compiling work, puts the finishing touches to the new warp computations.

"Tsukino to Saotome," Usagi said with a smirk, as she uploads the program into the ship's computer from the rear workstation on the Bridge. "Do you have the calculations?"

Down in "Engineering", Ranma brings the new computations onto a monitoring screen. Truth be told, he preferred to helm the ship rather than man engineering, but he was no less competent. As of now, Ranma was acting chief engineer for the Enterprise, at least until they get to Farpoint Station…

"I have the calculations, and will apply them now," said Ranma, as he began to manual input the changes to the ship's warp coil. "Hopefully, I don't have to think to hard trying to ranslate your 'techno-babble'…"

"Very funny, Ranma," Usagi replied with a smile.

"Well, that should do it," Ranma replied. He then tapped his communications badge (a raised, solid golden arrowhead that was the symbol for Starfleet).

"Engineering to Auxiliary Bridge: we're ready."

"Thanks, Lt. Saotome," Picard said, as he sat on his center seat. He then turned towards Mr. Data.

"Mr. Data?"

"If Lt. Tsukino's calculations are correct, we can achieve complete separation within the same warp field, if only for less than ten seconds," Data replied. "After that, the saucer section will only be able achieve 'Warp 5'."

"Excellent. Mr. O'Brien, lay in a course 90 degree, Mark 30."

"Yes, sir," replied Conn Officer Miles O'Brien, as he laid in the correct course. He had been a member of one of Starfleet's "Advanced Tactical Group" (i.e. "special forces") during the Federation-Cardassian War during the previous decade. In fact, Ranma was his commanding officer, when Ranma was working for "Section 31", the Federation's top-secret black operations agency. These days, O'Brien wanted to go back to his regular Starfleet duties, with hope of someday going into the Operations Division.

Of course, no one knew any of this, as far as the public record went…

"Plot laid in, sir."

"Engage."

The Enterprise-D immediately banked right, and away from Q's barrier. It immediately shrank, and began to pursue the Federation starship.

"Mr. Data, initiate 'saucer separation'," Picard said.

"Initiating saucer separation, sir," Data replied.

The connection between the primary and secondary hulls of the Enterprise withdrew, allowing the saucer section to move ahead of the under-carriage.

"Thrusters within the warp field are at maximum," LaForge said, as he moved the ship forward.

"Warp field integrity is stabilized," Usagi said, as she read the readings, as they scrolled across the screen. She then tapped her combadge.

"Ranma, we're clear."

"Affirmative," Ranma said, as he began the procedure to slide from one filed to another. Essentially, there had to be two warp fields within a single warp field in order to prevent stress on the hull. "Data, we have achieved 'trifecta'."

"Acknowledge," Data said, as he begins his calculations to gradually de-link the warp fields… "Captain, complete saucer section has been achieved."

"Excellent," Picard said. "Mr. Worf, resume course to Farpoint Station. Alert Starfleet of our situation."

"Understood, sir," Worf said. "Mr. LaForge, resume course to Farpoint Station."

"Aye," LaForge replied, as he plotted the course the Deneb Star System. "Course laid."

"Proceed."

And, with that, the saucer section of the starship Enterprise-D move on to safety.

"Good luck, my love," Usagi said, as she touched her personal viewing screen at her workstation…

Meanwhile, Picard orders O'Brien to turn the secondary hull of the Enterprise-D around to head straight for the pursuing energy field.

"Mr. O'Brien, full stop," Picard said.

"Full stop, aye," O'Brien said.

"Ready for battle stations, captain," Yar said confidently.

"That we are," Picard said, as he stands up. "But we will not fight today."

"Sir?" Yar asked in confusion.

"Broadcast on all frequencies that we surrender…to the Q," Picard said grimly, causing O'Brien and Data to look at each other with wonder…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

As Ranma monitored the situation from Engineering, he then realized that he was no longer in Engineering. In fact, he was no longer on the "Enterprise-D".

"Ah, man!" Ranma said, as he looked around his new surroundings. He found himself standing next to Yar, with the Picard, Troi and Data sitting in front of them. Everyone from the Enterprise-D appeared to be in some great hall, with screaming, raggedy people all around them.

"What the hell is this…?"

"Ranma, glad that you can join us," Picard said with a smirk. "I take it that the ship will be in good hands?"

"It can fly itself if necessary, sir," Ranma replied. "But right now, I'm concerned as to where we are at the moment."

"Agreed," Picard said, as he turns towards the Ship's Counselor. "Troi, what is your assessment of this situation from your point-of-view?"

"I do sense the Q entity's presence, sir," Troi said, as she looks around. "And if this arrangement we are presently in is an illusion, then it is a very convincing one."

"Where can we be, though?" Yar asked.

"From the manner of dress of the spectators, as well as the appearance of the décor, it appears that we are in a facsimile of the mid-21st century, circa 'New Dark Age', on Earth, sir," Data said, as he relied upon the memory banks of his positronic brain to recall key information. "It was a time when nearly a third of Earth's human population perished from a series of 'unfortunate events' that took place that would nearly lead to the collapse of modern civilization. Another third would be forced to leave the planet for various colonies in order to survive. Fortunately, Earth would be rebuilt in short order, thanks to the efforts of Neo-Queen Serenity and the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo…"

Pause.

"I must say that there is a striking resemblance our Chief Science Officer Lt. Usagi Tsukino and the Neo-Queen."

"Probably pure coincidence," Ranma said dismissively. Inwardly, he knew that his wife Usagi was destined to be the Neo-Queen, but was made to promise to never reveal this fact to anyone, unless it was on a need-to-know basis…

"Whatever happened to the Neo-Queen anyway?" Yar asked.

"Reports had indicated that Neo-Queen Serenity ascended to another dimension, feeling that humankind could finally stand on its own when facing the unknown," Data said. "However, the Neo-Queen did promise to return when Earth will need her the most…"

'It must be that 'Black Moon Family' thing Usagi told me about,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Question is: where do I fit in all this…?'

"Classical Arthurian legend, that is," Picard said. "Do you have any actual documentation of when the Neo-Queen disappeared?"

"The Neo-Queen's last public appearance was 2146 CE, the year the NX-01 Enterprise was officially christened as Earth's first starship to achieve the 'Warp Five' factor."

'Interesting,' Ranma thought. 'That's one year before Usagi and I showed up in the 22nd century…'

"Too bad she isn't here to get us out of a jam," Yar said.

"Easy, my former 'padawan'," Ranma said, using a term he used when he took on Yar as his personal student in the martial arts years ago. "Do you sense danger?"

"No…"

"Then we are not in danger."

"For now, we are not," Picard replied. "Everyone, do not act unless instructed to-"

Just then, a tall Asian man (carry a tablet, signifying his status as a court clerk) and an Asian dwarf (carrying a large bell, signifying his role as assistant) entered the hall by escort. They were dressed like Ming Dynasty court attendants.

"The prisoners will stand!" said the tall Asian man.

Picard motions everyone to sit down, as he himself sits.

"You will rise to your feet and show respect!" yelled one of the guards. He was dressed similar to the style of one of Q's appearance, circa New Dark Age. He tried to frighten Picard and his crew into compliance, but they stood their ground (so to speak).

Nevertheless, the so-called court proceedings continued.

"All rise!" yelled the clerk, even as the assistant rang his bell.

All eyes watched, as Q, dressed as a judge of some kind (wearing an outfit similar that of a provost speaker during a university graduation, complete with fancy hat), is ushered into the hall on a throne that hovered above the floor.

"At least we're acquainted with the judge, Captain," Data whispered.

Q nonchalantly waves the audience to sit, even as one of the bailiffs discharges his weapon again.

"On your feet!" the bailiff yelled, as he discharges his weapon again, this time close to Picard's feet.

Having enough, Yar was about to knock down the perceived threat, when she felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

"No," Ranma said.

"But, the Captain-"

"Is not in any danger," Ranma said. "It would defeat the purpose of this so-called trial."

"Oh," Yar said, realizing that the Q was creating a hostile environment in order to goad Picard into making a mistake. "But…I have to do SOMETHING…"

"Remember your training," Ranma said. "What is the chief tenet of Lao Tzu?"

"To win a battle, use blunt force; to win a war, use strategy," Yar said. "In other words, economy of actions…is that correct?"

"Correct. So, what do you do in this situation?"

Yar nods her head, as she focused her thoughts on the imprudent bailiff, as she jab the air with her fingers, producing an audible popping sound…

"I said, on your feet!" the bailiff said, as he pressed the trigger, only to find himself slamming his gun into his head.

"Ow!" the bailiff yelled in pain. With a confused look, he tried to move his arm again, only to hit himself again, over and over again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow-!"

"You really should stop doing that," Picard said with a smirk. He recognized the signs of the usage of the 'keiraku hiko' as a subtle attack stratagem. Years ago, Ranma was given the task of creating an easily teachable and comprehensive martial arts program to help future members of Starfleet to adapt to the various fighting styles and disciplines of alien races. Using existing Earth martial arts, including his own Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu (i.e. Anything Goes Martial Arts of Indiscriminate Grappling) and his considerable experience), Ranma created both a martial arts style, the Starfleet Martial Arts Program (aka "StarMAP") and the Starfleet Tactical Training Course (aka "STacTraC"). This has resulted in graduating competent Starfleet crewmen and officers who were both nimble thinkers and discipline fighters, which has allowed Starfleet to protect the interests of the Federation for years. Since its initial creation, both StarMAP and STacTraC have evolved over the years to incorporate new situations, which is why, for example, StarMAP includes combat techniques from "moQ'Bara" and Suus Mahna, a Klingon and Vulcan martial arts style respectively. But Ranma's "tao" has always been for the practitioner of his primary fighting art, the Musabetsu Kakut Ryu, to develop a foundation in martial arts before developing those skills that are unique to that practitioner alone…

"ENOUGH!" yelled Q, as he rose to his feet. "I shall not have this court mocked!"

"Too late," Ranma said quietly.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Q yelled, as he snapped his fingers.

In quick succession, Ranma was turned into a calico cat.

"Q!" Picard yelled. "We will not tolerate this ill-treatment from a supposed court of law!"

"I'm only making sure that your 'Acting Chief Engineer' knows his place," Q said with a smirk, as he sat down back in his seat. He then leans over to stare at Ranma-neko.

"Of course, I could change him back, if he promises to give deference to ME."

"Um, Captain?" Troi said, as she looked down at her godfather. "I sense something is about to happen."

"Lieutenant, do not engage the alien entity," Picard said, just as Ranma-neko sprang into action. "Mmrrowl!" Ranma-neko said, as he attacked Q.

"Ah!" Q yelped, as he covered his head to avoid being scratched. "Call off your 'cat', Picard!"

"Swear that you will treat us well, and I will call off Lt. Saotome," Picard said evenly. "And we will comply with your directives."

"Fine!" Q yelled, as he grabs Ranma-neko. "My dealing with your officer is more trouble than he's worth."

With that, Q drops Ranma-neko onto the floor, and changes him back to normal.

"Thanks," Ranma said sarcastically, as he brushes himself off.

"I don't see what SHE sees in you, 'wyldling'," Q said. "Now, SIT, before I change my mind."

"Uncle, you shouldn't take such a risk," Troi replied, as she checked on her well-being.

"This guy is a joke," Ranma said, as he sits down. "I dealt with his kind before: powerful entities who think they can be self-appointed arbiters of right and wrong."

"Be as it may, I did tell you to follow my lead," Picard said. "In spite of your considerable experience, as well as our shared past, I am still the captain of our ship and crew. Understood?"

"Aye, sir," Ranma replied, as Yar rubbed her old mentor's back.

"Mr. Data, considering our situation here, I want you to make sure that this…farce of a court is accurate to what we know about Earth's mid-21st century history."

"I will endeavor to provide support to the defense, sir," Data replied.

"Now that this…unpleasantness is over, we can begin the trial of humanity," Q replied. "If the humans are found guilty of being an intrinsically savage species, I will render unable to progress further."

'Not if I can help it, bud,' Ranma thought to himself. He was already making plans to talk to some of his friends, the Organians, about to what extent the Q could carry out their threat of preventing further exploration of the Milky Way Galaxy…

"The trial…may begin!" Q said in triumph.

Meanwhile, the saucer section of the Enterprise-D arrived in the Deneb Star System.

"Lt. Tsukino, what is our status?" Lt. Worf said, as he paces a bit on the Bridge.

"Hull integrity is good," Usagi said, as she read the reports. She was the designated "Relief Operations Officer" in Data's absence.

"I don't see any problems with re-integration, Worf. The engineers at Utopia Planetia did their job."

"I'm glad to hear that," Geordie said, as he begins to adjust the half-ship to full impulse power mode. "Anyway, we should be in orbit around Deneb IV shortly."

"Good," Worf replied. He then turned towards Usagi.

"What do we know of Deneb IV, Science Officer?"

"Nothing much, really," Usagi replied, as she brings up the data on the planet to the main viewing screen for the Bridge Crew to look at. "Deneb IV orbits the Alpha Cygni Star, located 3200 light years from Earth. It was first discovered by the USS "Republic" circa mid-23rd century, although the planet itself was well known to other peoples from the local star group, it was considered to be the least advanced."

"How were Starfleet able to circumvent the normal protocols for 'first contact'?" Worf asked.

"None of the inhabitants are native to planet, although the Bandi are the largest contingent of inhabitants."

"What do we know of these…Bandi?"

"The Bandi are nomadic traders by profession, similar to the Bedouin and Druze of Earth," Usagi said, as she switched the information on the screens. They are classified as being 'mildly telepathic' at best, with an ESPer rating of 5."

"Good enough for parlor tricks, I guess," Geordie said.

"Anything else?" Worf asked.

"That's about it, although I learned that there is a question as to how the Bandi were able to facilitate the construction of Farpoint Station."

"Pardon?"

"Well, xeno-anthropologists have rated their sophistication level as being minor, which is why the Enterprise-D was sent here to investigate as to how the Bandi could have built Farpoint Station as complex, and in a short time, as they did, considering their level of development."

"Do you think there is some sort of outside interference, perhaps? Worf asked.

"Maybe, but that's what the investigation is for."

"Then, until Captain Picard and the rest of the Enterprise-D returns, I shall lead the investigation of Farpoint Station.

"Actually, the one who is leading the investigation is…Commander William T. Riker, formerly of the USS 'Hood'," Usagi said.

"Sir, we just received a coded message from the Hood," said a crewmember, who manned tactical.

"On screen," Worf said.

The main viewing screen changes to feature an older, middle-aged man and a tall, younger man with dark hair.

"This is Captain DeSoto of the USS 'Hood'," said the older man. "It appears that you're missing half the Enterprise-D. Is Captain Picard there?"

"The Captain and the main crew have taken the Secondary Hull on a special…assignment," Worf replied. "I'm not at liberty to say what the nature of the assignment is."

"This is Commander William T. Riker," said the younger man. "I am scheduled to take my post upon the Enterprise-D's arrival."

"Science Officer Tsukino?" Worf said, as he motions towards Usagi.

"Hello, William," Usagi said with a smile.

"Mrs. Saotome?" Riker said in surprise.

"Yes, Ranma and I re-activated our status with Starfleet, albeit at a reduced rank," Usagi said.

"Oh, I see. Well, it is good to…see you again."

"I look forward to our working relationship. But in the meantime, I want to assemble the command staff for a debriefing within the hour."

"Yes, sir," said the senior Bridge Crew.

"In the mean time, keep me informed if you need any assistance concerning Picard and crew's whereabouts," DeSoto said. "Also, I'm sending a hard copy communiqué concerning one of our guests."

"Oh?" Worf asked.

"This message is specifically addressed to Lt. Ranma Saotome and Lt. Usagi Tsukino…eyes only. DeSoto: out."

"I wonder what the message is." LaForge asked.

"If it's not sensitive, I'll let you guys know," Usagi said, as she typed in her access code to read the message. She then read it…

"Oh, my," Usagi said with a pleasant smile. "I can't wait to show Ranma this…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This month is the 45th anniversary of "Star Trek". Without it, I wouldn't have become interested in other sci-fiction/science-fantasy genres. Yay!**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile, the secondary hull of the Enterprise-D reappears in normal space.

"Huh, you guys are back," said Petty Officer Miles O'Brien.

"That…was strange," Ranma said, as he blinked his eyes.

"Strange or not, we have two concerns on our hands," Picard said. He then turned towards his crew.

"Is everyone well?"

"Everyone is agitated, but unharmed," Troi said, as she closed her eyes while expanding her empathic senses. Betazoids were telepathic in nature; demi-Betazoids, like Troi, were only telepathic with their own species and those who are very close to them. Otherwise, they were empathic.

"That's stating the obvious," Yar said in a huff.

"Lieutenant, there was no need to be sarcastic," Troi replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't particularly feel like being jerked around by some self-proclaimed entity."

"Captain, I have determined our present location," Data said, as his fingers danced over the panel of his workstation. "The entity has indeed returned us to normal space."

"Location?" Picard asked.

"We are in the Deneb Sector," Data said, as he increased the level of his sensor readings. "And I am also picking up the location of the primary hull of the Enterprise-D, as well as the USS Hood."

"Excellent," Picard said. "Mr. O'Brien: plot a course to Deneb IV and engage."

"Aye, sir," Mr. O'Brien said, as he did as he was told.

"Lieutenant Yar, patch me to the primary hull."

"Patching through, sir," Yar replied. "Hailing frequencies are open."

"Picard to Lt. Tsukino," Picard said.

With a chirp, Usagi's face appeared on screen.

"Tsukino: speaking," Usagi replied. "What's your sit-rep?"

"Well, if not rattled from our encounter," Picard said. "And yours?"

"We are in consultation with Captain DeSoto and your new 'First Officer', Commander Riker, in relation to our present status and assignment. In fact, Commander Riker has already begun the investigation at Farpoint Station."

"Good. Next time Commander Riker checks in, be sure to send him to the secondary hull."

"Sir?"

"What I said, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"Picard: out."

Picard turns towards Ranma.

"You were his flight instructor, correct?"

"Sure," Ranma replied.

"How were his scores?"

"William Riker is an excellent pilot, Captain," Ranma said. "He'll do fine."

"Good," Picard said, as he gets up from his seat. "Then I expect him to do well, when he is given the task to reconnect the secondary hull to the primary hull."

"Ah, I see now," Ranma said with a smile. He knew right away that Picard was testing his ability to command under pressure, by having him restore the Enterprise-D back to its original configuration.

"Good," Picard said. "Commander Data, I'll be in the Auxiliary Ready Room; you have the Conn. Lt. Yar? See that Riker is escorted to my 'office'."

"Aye, sir," Yar said.

After Picard exits the Auxiliary Bridge, Yar turns towards Ranma.

"The captain must be in a crabby mood," Yar said.

"Captain Picard is under a lot of stress," Troi said.  
"He would be under a lot of stress, after dealing the Q entity," Ranma said.

"Well, I'm going to be under stress after Riker gets here," O'Brien said. "Do you know how difficult it is to go through an interlock exercise?"

"I do not get stress," Data said.

"And that is why we are envious of you, Data," Ranma said. "You don't have to worry about making mistakes."

"It is my experience that mistakes are made when one is either incompetent or inexperience," Data said. "And Mr. O'Brien is neither."

"Well, thanks for the praise, sir," O'Brien said.

"You are welcome, Mr. O'Brien."

"Well, I'll leave the 'driving' to you all, while I tend to the engines."

"We do not have access to a land vehicle to pilot," Data said.

"It's a figure of speech, Data,' Yar said.

"'Figure of speech'?"

"A figure of speech is the use of a word or words diverging from its usual meaning," Troi said.

"You know, like when I say 'I'm bad' at something, I really mean I'm good at something," Ranma said.

"Ah," Data said with a nod. "So, if I say that I am awful at something, I am really saying that I am great at something."

"Er, something like that, I guess," Ranma said, as he produced a big-sweat drop on the back of his head. At this, everyone on the Auxiliary Bridge attempted to suppress a laugh, much Ranma's embarrassment.

"I think I'll check on those engines now," Ranma said, as he leaves the bridge.

"Humanoid language is so…'interesting'," Data said, as he suppressed his own smile.

"Now, you're getting it," Yar quipped.

"Hmmmm..."

Upon reaching Deneb IV, Riker beams over to the secondary hull to debrief Picard, but after he was given the task to reconnect the secondary hull to the primary hull…manually. Afterwards, Ranma and Data over saw the re-synchronization of the Enterprise-D's systems.

"That should do it, Data," Ranma said, as he hands over his report over to Data, who was the Ship's Operations Officer.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Saotome," Data replied. "I shall use this to compile the final report for presentation to Captain Picard."

"Cool. By the way, you don't mind me tagging along with you, when you escort our 'VIP'?"

"Certainly not," Data said. "But…I do have a question as to the nature of your companionship."

Before Ranma could say anything else, the door to Data's office, located one deck blow the Main Bridge, where all the offices of the command crew (called a "cadre") are also located, opens to reveal an old face…

"Here he is!" Usagi said happily, as she escorts Admiral Dr. Leonard McCoy, retiring head of Starfleet Medical into Data's office.

"Would you stop doting over me like I am an old man?" Dr. McCoy said with a scoff. "I'm a human being, not an invalid."

"No one is saying that, Doc," Ranma said. "And point of fact, you just had your 137th birthday recently."

"Whoopee-doo-da-day!" Dr. McCoy said.

"I did not know you and Lt. Tsukino were familiar with Admiral McCoy," Data said.

"I'm surprise that you even ask that question, son," Dr. McCoy said. "These two were around even before ME."

"Fascinating…"

"And besides, why are you two even here?"

"You-know-who asked us to watch over this…next generation," Ranma said.

"Oh, you mean Spock?" Dr. McCoy said. "Humph. I'm surprised that your wife and him got together those many years ago."

"You're not the only one who feels that way."

"Ranma, please?" Usagi warned. She didn't like it when Ranma gets jealous over her past relationships, especially when one of them concerns Ambassador Spock…

"I know, I know," Ranma said. "Withdrawn."

"Admiral, we can begin your tour of the medical facilities of the Enterprise-D," Data said.

"Humph," Dr. McCoy replied. "Hard to believe there have been five Federation ships bearing that name."

"Actually, there have been more," Usagi said.

"Of YOU would know, because you and 'Romeo' served aboard all of them."

"'Romeo'?" Data asked.

"Ranma Saotome is known for his, shall we say, 'successful negotiating skills' with members of the gentle sex," Dr. McCoy said.

"Oh, please," Ranma said with a scoff. "It's not like I come across anyone who wants companionship with me. Besides, I am quite happy with Usagi as my one and only-"

In a flash, Lianna appears, dressed in lingerie.

"I need your advice on proper human clothing for nocturnal ware, Ranma Saotome," said the Amazonian Guardian of the Universe.

"As you were saying?" Dr. McCoy said, as he turns to grin at his old shipmate, leaving a flabbergasted Ranma in silence.

"…"

"Lianna, we need to have a woman-to-woman talk on female modesty," Usagi said, ignoring her own feelings for the moment.

"This is most fascinating display of humanoid interaction I have ever had the pleasure to witness," Data said.

"You don't even know the half of it, where this guy is concerned," Dr. McCoy said.

"You're not helping things, Doc," Ranma said. "Can we get going on the tour? And Lianna?"

"I will see you later, when you have completed your duties, Ranma Saotome," Lianna said, before disappearing.

"Oy, vey…"

Later, a meeting was set up between Groppler Zorn and Picard, with Riker and Troi in attendance…

"And I want the ship's systems fine-tuned, just in case we have another run-in with the Q entity," Picard said, as he, Riker and Troi stepping onto the transporter pad.

"Sir?" Ranma replied.

"This Q made an appearance via the main viewing screen," Troi said.

"Ah," Ranma replied. "The jerk is back."

"More than you know," Picard said. "Mr. Riker? Can you do the honors?"

"Of course, sir," Riker replied. "Energize."

"Aye, sir," Ranma said, as he activates the transporters.

In a shower of light and sparkles, Picard, Riker and Troi were gone.

"Ranma, I'm surprised that the Q Continuum even has a presence in this galaxy, especially with Lorien around," Usagi replied.

"Technically, the Q Continuum are not native to this Universe, and therefore don't fall under the same rules that the rest of us do," Ranma said, as he folds his arms.

"Such as the Shadow Proclamation, I believe?" Usagi offered.

"Correct."

"Hmmm…"

Pause.

"But what do you think the mystery at Farpoint Station is anyway?" Usagi asked.

"What was your analysis thus far?" Ranma asked.

"From an anthropological standpoint, there is no way that these people could have created such a sophisticated station like Farpoint Station. At the very least, there would have been some post-industrial byproduct. No, these people had to have help."

"Any suggestion on who could have helped the people of Deneb IV to build the station?" Ranma asked.

"Definitely not the usual powers," Usagi said. "And, yes, I checked with my…contacts on Romulus. The Senate there has yet to decide whether or not the Romulan Empire should be engaged with the rest of the Alpha Quadrant."

"I see," Ranma replied with a nod.

What Ranma didn't know was that lovely Usagi had been, in fact the Empress Dowager—due to being the consort to the Romulan emperor during her twenty years of captivity—and had a lot more political authority and insight within Romulan society than she was willing to admit openly…

"And, of course, the lines of traffic from the Klingons, Gorns and Tholians are too far from here," Ranma said.

"What about the Cardassians and the Ferengi?" Usagi asked.

"The 'Cardies' don't have an interest in this part of space either," Ranma said.

"Ranma, I really wish you wouldn't use that…term to describe the people of the Cardassian Union," Usagi said. "You don't like it when non-Terrans use such language to describe humans, yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about the…Cardassians," Ranma groused. "While you were held hostage by the Romulans, I participated on many assignments within and around their territory, especially during the Federation-Cadrassian War. Call me a bigot if you want, but they way they dealt with their enemies, is really deplorable."

"I know, I heard and read about your exploits through the Tal Shiar," Usagi said, referring to the Romulan Intelligence service, as she moves to comfort her husband. "I'm sorry I wasn't around to prevent what they did you, Miles and your associates. But we have to be better than that. That's why we rejoined Starfleet, so that we can make this next generation of Starfleet officers ready to deal with the unknown."

Ranma melted in his wife's embrace, as he held her by the waist.

"Yeah, you're right," Ranma said with a sigh. "I should know better. But…it's just that I can't stand jerks that terrorize others for the sake of power."

"I know, dear," Usagi said with a gentle smile. "It is part of your duty as a martial artist, and it's also why I love you so much."

With that, the pair of Starfleet officer shared an intimate kiss…

"There's a utility closet nearby we can, you know," Ranma said with a mischevious grin.

"My, oh, my, Mr. Saotome," Usagi replied with a grin. "You're being very naughty."

"Hey, I work hard, and I play hard with equal abandon."

"Indeed…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This year is the 25th anniversary of "Star Trek: The Next Generation". So, I've decided to update this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Later, in one of the holodecks, Ranma and Data were discussing the merits of human history from a martial point of view…

"Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he threw a punch at Data, who caught it with his hand. As part of the exercise, Ranma gets to spar with the Soong-type android, while Data could ask any question. At the moment, the simulation they were using was that of a forest.

KTCH!

"In the 'Battle of Waterloo', Napoleon Bonaparte did not suspect General Wellington's forces to form a pincer maneuver," Data said, just as Ranma performed a flash-kick to knock the android backwards. Data recovered, and positioned himself into a combat ready position.

"Napoleon thought that by smashing through the first wave of Wellington's front, he could convince the Prussians to back down," Ranma said, as he narrowly avoided a blow coming from Data. He then side-stepped Data's follow-through, and then performed a classic judo throw that allowed Data to tumble into a standing position. Data rounded about to face Ranma again.

"So, Napoleon Bonaparte's failings was he believed that his considerable reputation was carry the day."

"Correct. He was, as one would say, bluffing."

"'Bluffing'," Data said, as he checked his internal data banks. "Ah. "To bluff means to deceive someone as to one's abilities or intentions."

"Bingo. Of course, history tells us that bluffing carries great risks."

"I would wish to learn more about this…'bluffing'."

"Well, the best way is through gaming, such as 'poker'."

"Poker is a card game."

"Correct."

"Then, I will endeavor to learn the craft of bluffing by learning how to play card game known as poker-"

"Hello!" yelled Riker, as he crossed over the bubbling brook.

"Well, class is over," Ranma said.

"I did not know that we were in an educational facility," Data said.

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"I'm surprised to see you two here, especially you, Ranma," Riker said.

"Why would you think that?" Ranma asked.

"Well, between you and Lianna-"

"Usagi is having a meeting with Dr. Crusher and her staff over who will have priority over the Life Sciences Department, and Lianna is looking after Aikiko as her nanny," Ranma said.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's just that, with your reputation, and all…"

"'Reputation'?" Data asked.

"Commander Riker is under the impression that I should be, well, involved with two women at the same time, if not more," Ranma said with a smirk. "Honestly, I mean, really. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Ranma, will you teach me the art of romance as well as military history?" Data asked. "While it is true that I have access to such knowledge, I do not know the context of romance."

"So, that would make you a virgin," Riker said.

"In many ways, I am virginal," Data laments. "I do hope that with Ranma's lessons in romance will help me to further my exploration into the human condition."

"Oh, brother," Ranma said. He then remembered something.

"I take it that you're here for something?"

"Yes, I am assembling an 'Away Team', and was hoping that you two can volunteer," Riker said.

"Count me out," Ranma said. "I still have those engines to worry about."

"Not a problem," Riker said. "Your replacement came with me over from the Hood."

"Lovely…"

"And you are an android," Riker said, as he took a good look at the Operations Officer.

"Indeed, sir," Data replied. "I was constructed by Dr. Noonian Soong, formerly of the Daystrom Institute, and went online in the Earth year 2336 Common Era, on the Federation colony Omicron Theta III."

"2336?" Ranma said with a frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Riker asked.

"Well, when I found Data, to investigate what happened to the colony, it was the year 2338," Ranma said.

"That's right," Riker said with a nod, as he remembered what he had read from Data's biography. "No one knew what happened to the colony, as well as the rest of the planet."

"No one STILL knows what happened," Ranma said. "All life was gone, and the planet is essentially a wasteland. In fact, Omicron Thera III has been quarantined until further notice, out of fear that whatever caused the colony to 'disappear' might return."

"I am only glad that the personal logs of the colonists had been programmed into my positronic matrix," Data said with a sigh. "Otherwise, the legacy of the colonists of Omicron Theta III would have disappeared, along with the colony itself…"

Pause.

"In many ways, I wish I could be human, so that I can feel what they felt before their demise."

"You remind me of the fairy tale character 'Pinocchio', Mr. Data," Riker said.

"Ah."

"But, why were you fighting Ranma?"

"Ever since Ranma found me on Omicron Theta III, I have implored him to teach me many things human, in exchange for me being his sparring partner."

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "There aren't many people who could take a punch without me holding back. Plus, I wanted to know how much he has upgraded his system since the last time we sparred."

"'Upgrade'?" Riker asked in a confusing manner.

"Yes, my body has been made 'combat ready', thanks to Usagi's implementation of many of the late Dr. Gero's cybernetic enhancement techniques," Data said.

"Dr. Gero…he was a contributor of the Daystrom Institute in the 23rd century before he went rogue," Riker said.

"Correct. Both Ranma and Usagi has had dealings with him through Dr. Gero's affiliation with the rogue human militia, the Red Ribbon Army, on his native Chikyuu."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Riker said, as he turned towards Ranma.

"Since when have you known me to NOT be extreme?" Ranma countered.

"You have a point there…"

"Besides, Data is programmed not to utilize the full extent of his combat capabilities unless allowed to by his immediate superior," Ranma said. "Not even I can change that."

"I am glad to know that," Riker replied sarcastically. "Anyway, we better get our mission briefing together-"

"Hey!" said a teenage boy, as he waved from across the brook. "This simulation is great!"

"Oh, boy," Ranma said with a sigh.

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately, I know his mother."

"And you and Dr. Beverly Crusher were intimate?" Data asked.

"Just because I meet a woman, that doesn't mean I am automatically going to be 'intimate' with her," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "The fact of the matter is that Dr. Crusher was the one who gave Usagi a clean bill of health, as a second opinion, after Usagi's extensive stay on Romulus."

"That's right," Riker said. "Usagi had been a passenger on board the Enterprise-C, commanded by Rachel Garret, when the Enterprise-C responded to an attack by the Romulans on the Klingon outpost of Narendra III. No one, save for Mr. Worf, survived the attack, and the crew, including Usagi, were taken as prisoners. It was only five years ago that the last of prisoners were released, including Usagi."

"Yeah, well, don't remind me," Ranma scoffs.

"You know, this simulation is really great!" said the boy, as he attempted to crossover.

"Wesley, be careful!" Riker said. He had met Wesley Crusher and his mother Dr. Beverly Crusher at the Farpoint Station on the planet below, while waiting for the arrival of the Enterprise-D…

"The rocks are loose-!"

"Whoa!" Wesley said, as he was about to fall into the brook.

Ranma quickly hopped down to the brook, and grabbed Wesley before he could fall in.

"I got you," Ranma said, as he steadied himself.

"Thanks," Wesley said, as places his foot on another loose rock, and trips over Ranma, sending both of them into the water.

SPLASH!

Data, having seen this, manages to lifts both Ranma—now a girl—and Wesley out of the water.

"Whoa," Wesley said, as he was amazed by the sight of a super-strong android like Data, as well as the sight of a gender-changing Starfleet officer.

"See what I got to put up with?" Ranma-onna said.

"I still get amazed whenever I see your girl-form, Ranma," Riker said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, Will…"

"When you change genders, does the process causes you discomfort?" Data said, as he sets both Wesley and Ranma-onna down.

"Only to my pride, Data," Ranma-onna said.

"Pardon?"

"We better get going," Riker said. "We can continue this discussion later…"

Meanwhile…

"I'll be sure to get this schedule approved by Captain Picard," Usagi said, as she looked over her personal access data device (PADD), as she concluded her meeting with the Chief Medical Officer in Sickbay.

"That would be great," Dr. Crusher said. "I want to maximize the resources of Life Sciences in order to allow for more research, especially since the Enterprise-D will be exploring more territory in the Beta Quadrant…"

Pause.

"And now, we can get to your examination."

"Do we have to?" Usagi whined.

"Well, I have to discuss these matters with those crewmembers with special medical conditions," Dr. Crusher said, as she pulls up Usagi's medical records. "I mean, your DNA strands alone would earn me a research grant. After all, humanoids typically do not have a doubling of their genetic strands."

"Fine," Usagi said, as she sits on the bio-bed. "Let's get this over with."

"I'm just going to take a detail scan to update your records, like I did with Lt. LaForge," Dr. Crusher said. "I can examine the details later."

"Ah, Geordie," Usagi said, remembering the fact that Ranma had taught the blind Starfleet officer various techniques to compensate his lack of vision…

"Okay, let's get this going," Dr. Crusher said, as she performed her scans of Usagi's body. "Huh. According to this, you have mutated cells."

"Correct," Usagi said. "I can 'direct' those cells through my nervous system, vis-à-vis my emotional state, such as anger, for instance. When that happens, those cell latch onto my normal cells, and begins the process of reconfiguring those cells to behave in a different manner."

"Basic metamorphosis."

"Correct."

"Can you…do that now?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like I HAVE to get angry to change…"

Pause.

"Now, watch, as I become one of my simpler forms," Usagi said, as her eyes turns green.

"Oh, my," Dr. Crusher said, as she monitored Usagi's physiology. "You've increased your adrenaline levels."

"It fuels the changes in my body," Usagi said, as she starts to turn green.

"Those mutant cells are given off…gamma radiation," Dr. Crusher said. "Should I be concerned for the safety of this ship?"

"I don't think so," Usagi said, as her body's mass began to increase, even as her veins began to pop. "I mean, you've seen Ranma, right?"

"He is healthy, that's for sure. I noticed that the mutant cells are multiplying, and are interlocking between your normal cells."

"That's what is causing my body to bulk up."

"Wait, how are you able to…keep your clothes?"

"My uniform, as well as my person wardrobe, have been treated with 'unstable molecules'," Usagi said with a grunt. The fabric will adapt to the body of the user.

"Saves credits on costs, I suppose…"

"And…there you have it," Hulkusagi said, as she stretched her limbs. "This form is my 'Gammazon' form"

"'Gammazon'?"

"You know, gamma-powered Amazon."

"Lovely. Now, it seems that your muscular and skeletal structure has been reineforced by these additional cells."

"Correct. I am stronger and tougher like this."

"And your immune system and regenerative abilities are off the charge."

"It's because of the mutant cells. Essentially, they hyper-charge my normal cell structure, and everything in between."

"How are they able to do that?"

"The mutant cells are charged with ambient gamma radiation from, well, everywhere around us, although adrenaline is the trigger for the changes," Hulkusagi said.

"How long can you stay like this?"

"I don't know," Hulkusagi said with a shrug. "The longest time I've been like this has been in the matter of weeks. However, if I am in a environment that is highly charged with radiation, I can be like this for months, if not years."

"And so, there is no…related health problems associated with this form, like cancer?"

"No, although, I would think that it is because of my regenerative abilities that prevent that from happening."

"Okay, I think I have enough data to start with," Dr. Crusher said. "But, if you DO feel any discomfort, please let me know as soon as possible."

"Sure thing, doctor," Hulkusagi said. "If there is nothing else, I better get back to work-"

Just then, Wesley walks into Sick Bay.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe it," Wesley said. "I met an android, and there's this guy who can turn into a girl when wet-"

Wesley then sees Hulkusagi.

"Whoa," Wesley said, as he took in how big and buxom the gamma-powered Moon Princess was. "Awesome! This is best day ever!"

Hulkusagi and Dr. Crusher could only break out a sweat in silent confusion.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By OCramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: This year is the 25th anniversary of "Star Trek: The Next Generation". So, I've decided to update this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, down on the planet, the investigation by Commander Riker's Away Team begins.

"Why are you like this, sensei?" Tasha said, as she and Ranma, still in his girl form, before routine scans of the power conduits that ran through Farpoint Station.

It must be noted that Tasha Yar, found on a failed Federation colony by Ranma, who visited the colony to rescue a Federation ambassador who ended up being killed in the end, was a student of the martial artist….

"What about it?" Ranma-onna replied. She was wearing a gold, skirt version of her normal uniform.

"You are a girl…wearing a skirt."

"Tasha, don't be so sexist," Ranma-onna said, as she closes her Tricorder, which allowed for the scans to take place. "First, guys can wear skirts, and, secondly, I don't mind being a girl, especially if it helps us in the investigation."

"What?" Tasha said incredulously. "That sounds sexist."

"Really?" Ranma-onna said, as she spots a shop keeper, who was selling fruit. "Watch, and learn…"

Tasha shrugs her shoulders, and follows Ranma-onna.

"Hi!" Ranma-onna said, as she spoke in an exaggerated girl's voice.

The shopkeeper merely stops his packaging while looking at her.

"I wanted to know what I can get around here…to eat," Ranma-onna said demurely. "I'll be…grateful."

The shopkeeper merely smiles.

A few minutes later, Tasha was laughing while Ranma-onna was wheeling a shopping cart full of food.

"Oh, yeah," Tasha said with a giggle. "I really learned something: how NOT to be taken to the cleaners by a Bandian merchant."

"Oh, be quiet," Ranma-onna said. "We got what we came for, no?"

"You're right, I shouldn't laugh. So, we know that although geothermal energy is used to power this station, it's not used by the Bandi themselves for their own needs."

"That's odd, considering what they built," Tasha said. "And according to the merchant, none of the natives live at the station itself, not even as a temporary residence. It's just a weird disconnect when you compare the sophistication of the station with the way the Bandi live-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Saotome: here," Ranma-onna said, as she tapped her combadge (i.e. communications badge) in response to the sound. "What's up?"

"[We have a situation down in the lower levels of the station]," Riker said over the signal. "[I need you and Tasha to get down here]."

"We have your coordinates, commander," Tasha said, as she programs her Tricorder. "We're on our way."

"[Roger that. Out]…"

CHIRP!

"Wonder what'll find down there?" Tasha asked. "It doesn't sound like Riker and the others are in trouble."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ranma-onna said. "One thing is for sure: I GOT to figure out what to do with all this food."

"You know, your sense of priorities fascinate me, sensei…"

Ranma-onna and Tasha meet with the others.

"Deanna!" Ranma-onna said, as she moved to comfort her goddaughter, who seemed distraught. She then turned towards Riker.

"Okay, what did YOU do?" Ranma-onna said, knowing that Riker and Troi had once had a relationship which ended badly.

"I didn't do anything," Riker protested. "Wait, why am I acting like the accused around you?"

Ranma-onna grins a cheesy smile, an indication to Riker that she was making a joke at his expense…

"Uncle, it's okay," Troi said. "I was just overwhelmed by…everything here."

"Explain."

"Apparently, when Counselor Troi opened her empathic abilities to this place, she was overwhelmed by a heightened sense of loss, anguish and fear," Data said.

"Geordi?"

"I definitely pick up unusual energy readings," Geordie said, as he scanned the corridor with his prosthetic eyepiece (called a "VISOR"). "But…"

"But what?"

"The patterns remind me of that of a living creature's energy signature, rather than a standard power system."

"Most curious…"

Ranma-onna turned towards Rikere.

"What do you think?" Ranma-onna asked.

"I think we have enough data for now," Riker said. "We'll head back top, so I can fashion a report for the captain…"

As everyone head for the exit, for topside, Riker pulls Ranma-onna aside.

"Ranma, I would like to have a word with you," Riker said.

"Okay, shoot," Ranma-onna said, as she turned towards the Away Team leader.

"I don't appreciate being undermined like that," Riker said. "I appreciate everything that you did for me, when my father left me into your care, but I'm your superior now. Besides, you're the one who gave up your rank and privileges to rejoin Starfleet."

"William, what is the first duty of every leader?" Ranma-onna asked.

"To execute the assignment by using the best resources available, that's what."

"So, why did you pick me to be a part of your Away Team mission?"

"I wanted to utilize your experience in these things."

"So, commander, what have we learned?"

Riker made an annoyed face at first, and realized what Ranma-onna was doing.

"I see now," Riker said. "Esprit d' Corps."

"Precisely. Deanna was obviously under a lot of stress, and I know for the fact that it wasn't just because she felt a presence here at the station."

"And you use humor in order to break the tension amongst the team."

"Exactly. But what else have you learned?"

"That this station, that the Bandi may be holding a powerful lifeform in custody, and maybe not for good intentions, for their use of this station."

"Bingo. So, commander, what is my function, then?"

"You're consolidating information from the team, thereby allowing me to make an informed decision."

"Which means…?"

"I have to speak to Goppler Zorn again, in order to get the truth of the matter."

"Exactly."

"Humph," Riker said. "I understand where you're getting at, but, well-"

"Of course," Ranma-onna said with a smile. "I'll ease back a bit. After all, above all else, respect for the chain-of-command is crucial."

"Since when have you've been so differential to the chain-of-command?"

"Hey, I have my off days, you know."

"Humph."

Eventually, the Away Team makes to the old Bandi City, when it comes under heavy attack.

"What the hell?" Riker said, as he and his team tried to maintain shelter. He then tapped his combadge.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Away Team to Enterprise," Riker said.

"[Enterprise: here]," said the reply. "[Picard: speaking]."

"What's the sit-rep, sir?"

"[A vessel of unknown origin has arrived, and is targeting the Bandi settlement]," Picard replied. "[What is your situation]."

"I'm sending LaForge, Yar and Counselor Troi back to the Enterprise," Riker said, as he glanced over at his team. "The rest of us will pay a visit to Groppler Zorn regarding our investigation."

"[Understood. However, when you see him, escort him to the Enterprise-D for his safety]."

"Aye, sir."

"[Other than that, keep us posted on any further developments. Enterprise: out]."

CHIRP!

"Alright, we'll meet you back on the Enterprise-D ASAP," Riker said.

"Will, please be careful," Troi said.

Riker nods his head, as he, Data and Ranma-onna watch as LaForge, Yar and Troi beam back to the ship.

"What's the plan, fearless leader?" Ranma-onna said, as they dodge and weave through the streets of the old Bandi settlement.

"Data and I will have a talk with Groppler Zorn about what we have found thus far, as well as help facilitate the evacuation of the people here," Riker said.

"I would recommend that the people go to Farpoint Station," Data said.

"Explain?"

"Based upon the trajectory of the energy discharges, it appears that whatever is attacking the planet is doing its best to avoid targeting the station itself."

"My thoughts exactly," Riker said. He then turned towards Ranma-onna.

"I want you to give us and these people some breathing room."

"What makes you think I can?" Ranma-onna replied.

"Because, I know that you love a challenge," Riker said with a smile.

"That's music to my ears," Ranma-onna replied with a smile of her own.

And, with that, Ranma-onna separates from Riker and Data to personally deal with the hail of energy fire…

"Sir, do you think Lt. Saotome will be successful in her endeavors?" Data asked.

"The better question would be will Ranma's endeavors be enough to stop this massacre," Riker said, as he and Data runs down the streets of the old Bandi settlement…

Meanwhile, Ranma-onna walks towards the center of the settlement. She looks up at the hail of energy, and then closes her eyes.

CRACK! RUMMBLE!

The ground around her cracks and breaks up, even as the pieces of the earth begins to float around her. Energy begins to arc around her body like a living dynamo, even as her hair begins to wave about in the wind…

And then, Ranma-onna opens her eyes, as they change colors, from gray-blue to golden yellow, while her hair turns white. It had been a while since she tapped into her personal power, since the days she spent training and fighting with the famed "Z Warriors" of Chikyuu. Nevertheless, as it was before, Ranma-onna is once again…a "Super-Human".

"Just like old times," Ranma-onna said to herself, as she cracked her knuckles. She then looks up again at the sky. Normally, she would just go after the source of trouble to shut it down as quickly as possible. However, Ranma-onna had to deal with this matter the Starfleet way…

With a sigh, Ranma-onna forms a large energy sphere in her hands, and then causes it float high over the old Bandi settlement. Once high enough, the martial artist through a powerful uppercut that creates a tornado-like effect, which breaks up the larger sphere before scattering the resulting smaller spheres all over the place, but above the old Bandi settlement. Predictably, by doing this, a net of sorts forms. However, rather than catching the energy discharges from above, the energy discharges hit Ranma-onna's smaller spheres, causing them to explode on impact.

BA-WHOOOM!

"Alright," Ranma-onna said with a smile. "We're finally making some progress…"

Just then, a group of Starfleet officers materialize near Ranma-onna's position.

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG …

Ranma-onna turns to see that a Medical Emergency Team, led by Dr. Crusher, has arrived, along with Usagi.

"Lieutenant Saotome?" Dr. Crusher said in surprise.

"Um, yes?" Ranma-onna said with hesitance.

"I was just informed by Lt. Tsukino about your…condition, in light of the fact that I'm heading an emergency relief effort here on the planet," Dr. Crusher said. "If I may, I would like to examine your medical records for further scrutiny."

Ranma-onna turns towards Usagi.

"Well, it's bound to happen," Usagi said with a shrug, as she looks up to see more energy blasts exploding upon the hundreds of mini-chi spheres that were above the old Bandi settlement. "Piccolo's attack?"

"Hey, it works, doesn't it?" Ranma-onna said with a shrug.

"You need help?"

"Naw, I got this. Just take care of what you and Dr. Crusher came here to do in the first place."

"Got it. Doctor?"

"I'll set up a 'medical center' in the area of the settlement that hasn't been hit yet," Dr. Crusher said. "Yes, I know about what Commander Riker has said about moving people to Farpoint Station, but I don't trust that place. Besides, I don't want to risk moving patients if they are injured."

"Okay," Ranma-onna said.

"Oh, Ranma, Q showed again," Usagi said flatly. "He thinks Captain Picard is going to fail his challenge."

"Q fails at life, as far as I'm concerned," Ranma-onna said with a smirk. "At any rate, do what you can, Doc. We'll do the rest…"

A short later, the planetary bombardment ceases. Later, upon the return of the Away Team, it was learned that Groppler Zorn had been transported up into the mysterious vessel. With this in mind, Picard sends Riker, Data, Ranma, Tasha and Usagi to pay a visit to the alien chip…

"Good to have you as your normal self, lieutenant," Riker said, as he and his Away Team steps unto the transporter pad.

"Why say that?" Ranma said. "You miss the other me?"

"I did not know that Commander Riker is appreciative of your female form," Data said.

"Uh, don't think so," Riker said.

"Well, I love Ranma just the way he is," Usagi said, as she checked her instruments. After all, she was a Scientist.

"What do you think we'll find, sir?" Tasha asked.

"Hopefully, Zorn…and the truth," Riker said, as he gives a nod towards the transporter technician. "Energize."

A moment later, the Away Team was in the belly of the beast, literally.

"Fascinating," Data said, have memorized the internal structure of Farpoint Station. "The data we've collected of Farpoint Station matches with what we are seeing now."

"Definitely," Usagi said, as she scanned the walls of the internal structure with her Science Tricorder. "We're dealing with an inorganic alloy that was grown, not fabricated."

"Like a…seashell?" Tasha said.

"Bingo," Ranma said, as he extends his senses.

"What are you doing?" Riker said.

"All life forms have a unique energy signature, even if cloned," Ranma said, as he felt around with his mind.

"Are you talking about 'Aura Sensing', sensei?" Tasha asked.

"Yep."

"Would that not make it difficult to locate a unique signature?" Data asked.

"Not unless you find something amiss," Riker said.

Ranma then snapped his eyes wide open.

"I know where Groppler Zorn is," Ranma said, as he moves forward. "Follow me…"

Upon reaching the center, the Away Team finds Groppler Zorn being held in a suspension field while the administrator cries and whines in pain.

"Please!" Zorn yells. "Make is stop-!"

"Well, we found him," Ranma said. He then turned towards Riker.

"Your call, fearless leader."

"We get him out there," Riker said, as he pull out his pocket phaser, along with Tasha. "Low setting, of course."

"Of course," Tasha replied.

"Fire."

ZAAAAAAP!

"Ah!" Zorn said, as he drops from the air, only to be caught by Ranma.

"Got you!"

Suddenly, the ship shakes and quakes.

"Tsukino?"

"Well, the ship acting angry," Usagi said, as she scanned the interior of the vessel.

"Angry?" Tasha said. "How can a starship be angry?"

"Based upon what has been learned, I would venture to say that this vessel, along with the Farpoint Station, is of the same origin," Data said.

"In other words, we're dealing with a pair of space entities," Riker said. "We better get back to the Enterprise-D and regroup."

"I think we lost a signal lock with the ship," Tasha said. "I don't think we can get out of here, unless we use-"

"Instant Transmission of Yardrat," Riker said.

"Sir, very few Starfleet officers have successfully implemented this ability," Data said.

"The reason why very few have done so is because of the energy cost required," Ranma said. "Otherwise, all you need to do is visualize the mathematical formulae in real time-space in order to break down the so-called 'fourth wall'."

"So, who can perform this technique?" Riker asked.

"I can, but I'm limited in terms of passengers," Ranma said.

"I thought you like to train to perfect your Art?"

"Only when it comes to myself, I'm afraid."

"I see…"

"I am not 'alive' to pull off this ability," Data said.

"I can only perform it in short distances, and with practice," Yar said.

"Unfortunately, I'm the same way," Riker replied. "What about you?"

"Instant Transmission?" Usagi asked.

"Yes."

"No, I'm like Ranma. However, I can initiate a 'Sailor Teleport'. That doesn't require 'personal' power, unlike the Instant Transmission."

"What about Data?"

"The Sailor Teleport can be extended for a group."

"Alright, then let's do THAT…"

After beaming back to the Enterprise-D, Riker explains, with Q present, gives his report to Picard.

"And so, all this time, you were willing to risk the lives of innocent people, to endanger the welfare of a unique species, just to prove the point that humanity is not ready to venture this far, away from Earth?" Picard said incredulously.

"A test, is a test, Captain Picard," Q said smugly. "However, the test is not over."

"You're quite right," Picard said. "I just need to ask one question for Groppler Zorn…"

Pause.

"Did you know that you were capturing a sentient creature?" Picard asked. "I need to know, since slavery is something that the Federation frowns upon."

Groppler Zorn turns to look at the "ship", as it changes into-

"A space jellyfish!" Usagi said. "How cute!"

"Be as it may, I want the truth, Groppler," Picard said.

"Please, Captain Picard," Groppler said. "Save my people."

"We will. Lt. Yar: signal to Farpoint Station, and have everyone evacuate immediately. And then…prepare to transfer some energy to the station."

"Aye, sir."

"What are you doing?" Q asked.

"My guess is that the Bandi were feeding this creature's mate with enough geo-thermo energy to keep it alive, while forcing it to utilize its ability to manipulate matter and energy to serve the Bandi's needs," Picard said. "It's time to end that 'relationship'."

"Ready," Yar said.

"Energize…"

Within minutes, a pair of space jellyfish was reunited, and was leaving the Deneb Star System.

"Counselor?" Picard asked.

Troi turns towards Picard with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Happiness, sir," Troi said. "Happiness, joy…and gratitude from the both of them."

"Then, we are successful," Riker said.

"Now, that the test is over," Picard said, as he turns towards Q. "I want you to get off MY ship."

"Humph," Q replied with disappointment. "A deal…is a deal…"

Pause.

"But don't expect to see the last of ME," Q said, as he looked towards Usagi. "Unknown to you all, I have a particular stake in your so-called…'mission'."

FLASH!

And Q…was gone.

Later, after the crisis has been resolved, the Enterprise-D prepares to begin its new mission in earnest.

"Well, that went well," Worf said, as he and Usagi were recalibrating the sensors via the Bridge. "It could have been better if I had a chance to throttle Q."

"Worf, you shouldn't talk like that," Usagi said, as she made notes on her personal access display device (PADD). "We beat Q at his own game, and won bragging rights."

"Well, my way is quicker and painless."

Just then, the newly-minted Green Lantern walks out of Picard's "Ready Room" with Lianna, Riker and Counselor Troi.

"Now, the Federation would be very interested in setting up a meeting with the Guardians," Picard said to Ranma. "You've been trained in diplomacy before, so, I do expect success in that regard at least."

"I'll do my best, sir," Ranma said, as he looks at his outfit. It was like his normal Chinese clothes, but had a green shirt with the symbol for the Green Lantern Corps etched on his back.

"Do not worry, Jean-Luc Picard," Lianna said. "My fellow Guardians will be appreciative of this allowance."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Uncle, take care of yourself," Troi said, as she gave Ranma a hug.

"I'll be back in a week," Ranma said. "In fact, I'm supposed to alternate. One week here, and the next week on Oa. It's all good."

"Don't forget to get some souvenirs," LaForge said.

"Oh, and don't forget to pick up some new martial arts techniques while you're at it," Yar said.

"Not to mention some pictures of any 'hot' alien babes you might come across," Riker said jokingly.

"Commander, what is…'hot', mean?" Data asked.

"I'll tell you some other time…"

"Well, I guess this is it," Ranma said, as a green glow enveloped him and Lianna. "Usagi, tell Aikiko that I'll be back soon."

"I will, darling," Usagi said, as she kissed her husband. "Knock 'em dead."

And, with that, Ranma and Lianna were gone.

"To be honest, I don't know how this…commute is going to work, sir," Riker said, as everyone sits down in their appropriate seating. "I mean, we dealt with two, powerful alien species, and helped to begin the process of rebuilding the Bandi community."

"We'll figure out a way, 'Number One'," Picard said with a smile on a face. "That's what makes being in Starfleet a rewarding experience…"

And, with that, the Enterprise-D warps to its next destination, bound for adventure, in a new renaissance of space exploration.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: And so, you have it. Although I did write about Ranma's adventures set during the TNG era, as depicted in later chapters of "The Ranma Trek Story", I never did the pilot episode (i.e. "Encounter at Farpoint"). Well, with that done, I think I've said all that I can about this era. Once I have completed DS9, VOY and ENT, I've think I've done all that I can in regards to Ranma's time in the world of Star Trek. But, it'll be a while before THAT happens, so stay tuned. At any rate, thank you for reading my story. Later!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: I decided to complete the "Next Generation Saga". For the sake of clarification, I had completed "Season 1" of the adventures of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and crew, and did a few other episodes, in the latter half of "The Ranma Trek Story". Ultimately, I want every episode and movie related to the Star Trek franchise to be retold from the POV of Ranma Saotome (and, to a lesser extent, Sailor Moon). For the purpose of this story, the remainder episodes in the Next Generation Saga will be retold in THIS story. Thus, I am extending "The Ranma Trek Renaissance" for the time being. Hopefully, I can pull it off. Until, enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

"The Child"

It was the start of second year of the voyage of the USS Enterprise-D, and Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome (2nd Officer/Conn Officer) was in a foul mood.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled in frustration, as he entered the suite where he, his wife Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino-Saotome (Science Officer) and their child Aikiko lived. It was also where the alien known as Lianna, a member of the Guardians of the Universe, Ranma's "supervisor", who stayed with the Saotome clan as Aikiko's nanny.

Usagi, who was looking over some data that she had received, looked up.

"What's wrong, hon?" Usagi asked.

"It's our new 'Chief Medical Officer', that's what," Ranma said, as he plops down on to the couch.

"Ah," Usagi said knowingly, as she sits down her PADD. She had received the data from the interim Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Katherine Pulaski. She knew that Ranma didn't like Dr. Pulaski due to her objections over allowing Augments to attend Starfleet Academy, and she saw Ranma and Usagi as "Augments", even though they had nothing to do with either the Eugenics War or its most famous "product" Khan Noonian Singh. It was only because of wiser heads, most notably Ambassador Spock, which over-rode Pulaski's objections…

"I'll fix you some tea," Usagi said, as she got up. She was glad that Lianna was back on Oa for the time being, and that Aikiko hadn't return from pre-school.

"You ought to put something stronger in there," Ranma said. "And not that 'synthehol' crap."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Usagi said, as she fixed the tea via the food replicator. "So, what happened this time?"

"Well, she thinks because of my record as a pilot, I'm too much of a maverick to safely ferry that batch of viruses and bacteria from 'ground control' to the Enterprise. Personally, I think she still pissed at us for going around her so-called judgment-"

BLIP-BLIP!

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"Commander, I need to see you in Sickbay," said Dr. Pulaski over the speaker.

"If it's about data on the sample batch we're suppose to move-"

"Actually, it's about Counselor Troi. And…you might need to bring 'hot shot' with you."

"Feh," Ranma said, as he gets up.

"We're on our way. Tsukino: out."

Usagi then turned to her husband.

"Now, Ranma, behave yourself," Usagi said.

"Oh, I will, because whatever that 'witch' wants involves my goddaughter," Ranma said. "Otherwise, I'd tell her what for."

Usagi can only sigh in reply.

Later, in the Conference Room…

"So," Commander Will Riker (First Officer) said, as he turned to his "imzadi' (i.e. "beloved" in Betazoid). "Who's the father?"

Counselor Troi could only turn away in reply.

"Commander, we believe that, sometime during the night, Counselor Troi was visited by an unknown entity," Dr. Pulaski said.

"'Entity'?"

"I used an advance form of spectral analysis to detect minute traces of radiation that is indicative of 'advanced beings'," Usagi said. "We don't know what type, but the end result is 'an immaculate conception' event."

"So, there was no rape involved?" Lt. Tasha Yar (Chief Security Officer). Having come from a failed Federation colony, where gang rapes were the norm, she felt empathy for Counselor Troi.

"None was detected on a physical level," Dr. Pulaski said. "That is why I wanted consultation with the Chief Science officer, since she and her husband are more familiar with such beings."

"So, you're saying that an 'advanced being' created the condition for the process of gestation within Counselor Troi," Captain Jean-Luc Picard said.

"Correct. In effect, whatever is going on within the counselor has used her own genetic structure to create a new person."

"Okay," Picard said. "So, what do we do now?"

"We could study this phenomenon for our records," Lt. Commander Data (Chief of Operations) said.

"We should terminate the pregnancy," Lt. Worf (Chief Bridge Officer) said.

"Terminate?" Riker said.

"This…thing could be a prelude to a threat to the ship," Worf said. "Better nip this in the bud, so to speak."

"Saotome?" Picard asked.

"Why not asked Deanna what she wants?" Ranma said, as he turned to Deanna. "De-chan?"

Counselor Troi looked up at her godfather.

"What do YOU want to do?" Ranma asked.

Troi looked at Ranma, then at the rest of the command crew, and then at the video showing what was growing inside of her…

"I need to see this through," Troi said. "I want to know why, out of all the crewmembers on this ship, I was chosen for this…honor."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Riker said.

"Yes. After all, he is going to be my child."

"Counselor, I understand your feelings, but I have to say that if your child becomes a threat to this ship, I will have to do whatever it takes to remedy the situation," Picard said.

"I understand, sir," Troi said, as she turned towards Ranma. "And I trust that my godfather will be there to look after my best interests, as he has always done ever since my father passed on."

"I'll do what I can, snowflake."

"Then, the matter is settled," Picard said. "Now, on to other business…"

The child is born rather early, and is given the name "Ian", named after Counselor Troi's father. Amazingly, the child matures to a pre-teen within 24 hours. However, it was after taking on a dangerous cargo of dangerous bio-agents that trouble occurs…

"I don't understand it," Lt. Commander Geordie LaForge (Chief Engineer) said, as he scanned the viral incubator within the cargo hold. "This particular strain of virus is maturing at such a rate that the force fields won't prevent it from spilling over into the other viral strains, and creating a mega-virus that'll kill everyone here on the ship."

"Recommendations?" Picards asked, as he stared at the incubator.

"We can't destroy or move the incubator," said the man in charge of ferrying the incubator to its new location. "All our years of research will go down the drain-"

"Sir, I know the source," Usagi said with a sigh, as she shows her readings to Picard. Upon reading the sensor logs, he frowns…

"NO!" Troi said, as she sheltered her son Ian. "This is impossible!"

"Ian's accelerated growth is causing the incubator to fail," Dr. Pulaski said. "There's very little we can do-"  
"Actually, there is," Ranma said, as he puts on his Green Lantern power ring. As his eyes turned green from using this power, he jams the ring into the main access panel. He then channels the energy to enhance the force field around the incubator.

"How are you doing that?" Dr. Pulaski asked. "Your ring only generates light construct."

"Ha, if you only you knew, doc," Ranma said with a scoff. "At rate, I'm not going to sacrifice anyone in the name of science, especially Ian."

Ian looks up at Ranma, and smiles.

"Really?" Ian said.

"Really, kiddo. Even if you weren't family, I still would do my best to protect you."

"Cool…"

Later, after the incubator was transferred to its new site safely, Ian continues to grow to maturity. Upon reaching adulthood, he decides to leave the Enterprise-D.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my son?" Deanna said, as she and the rest of the crew bid Ian good-bye in the shuttle bay. Picard decides to allow Ian to borrow a fully stocked shuttle pod, in return for a visit to the Enterprise-D now and again.

"Well, I do want to explore my roots, Mother," Ian said. "I mean, I can begin my trek, starting with the Earth and Betazed."

"Well, if you do go to Betazed, don't let your grandmother corrupt you," Ranma said, which earned him a mild elbow jab from Usagi. "Ow!"

Ian only laughed in reply.

* * *

"Where the Silence has Lease"

Upon investigating a "hole in space", Cadet Wesley Crusher, who was being instructed in helm control by Ranma, asked the Starfleet officer if he ever saw a similar phenomenon before.

"Actually, I have, Wes," Ranma said. "The last time I saw something like this was when I encountered a space amoeba, or something."

"What did you do?" Tasha asked.

"Well, we killed it with a bomb."

"Nice," Worf said.

"You killed it?" Troi asked in horror.

"We had no choice," Usagi said, as she turned away from her work on the Bridge. "All efforts to communicate it failed, and the ship and crew were in danger of being absorbed by it, as was done to a Vulcan science ship before our encounter."

"Perhaps this phenomenon is similar to the one you had encountered, Ranma?" Data offered.

"Well, there is one way to find out," Ranma said, as he pressed his communications badge. "Saotome to Picard…"

After Picard was briefed on the situation, he made the decision to investigate the phenomenon further, starting with the delivery of a Class-III probe. However, when the probe did not respond, Riker suggested that the Enterprise-D should go into the probe.

"Feeling adventurous, Number One?" Picard asked.

"We ARE explorers, after all," Riker said. "Besides, we can always use extraordinary means to extricate ourselves in case of difficulties."

"Right," Picard said. He then turned to Wesley.

"Take us in, Cadet," Picard said.

"Aye, sir," Wesley said, as he pilots the Enterprise-D into the hole, where they would meet an enigmatic alien entity with a sense of amoral curiosity…

"Tell me, Captain Picard, can you describe what death means?" said the grinning face, which belonged to an entity named Nagilum, which was seen on the Bridge's main viewscreen.

"What do you mean by that?" Picard demanded. "We came here in peace, and you make threats?"

"Like you, I am an explorer. Thus far, I have gleaned from your crew's minds many things, but what fascinates me is how you deal with death…"

Pause.

"Let's have an experiment, shall we?"

"Uh, excuse, let's not," Ranma said, as he stood up.

"Ranma?" Usagi said with hesitance.

"Saotome?" Picard said. While he did not like have the chain-of-command to be bent by those underneath him, he saw no other actions that could remedy the situation. The last thing he wanted was any of his crewmembers to be used as lab rats, or worse…

"You and your mate are most…curious to me," Nagilum said. "Out of all the members of the crew, your minds seem…strange to me."

"How so?" Riker asked.

"It is like you are showing me what you want me to see."

"That's because I'm a trained mentalist," Ranma said. "But enough about me. How about this: you let us go, and my wife and I allow you to live."

"Considering your predicament, I am surprised that you would make such a bold statement. Besides, are you not representatives of the values of your much-vaunted Federation?"

"We all strive to embrace those ideals, Nagilum," Ranma said. "But some of us are willing to do what it takes so that the rest of us CAN embrace those ideals…"

Pause.

"For example, I am willing to give you a chance to negotiate in good faith."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Nagilum asked.

"You were trying to read our minds, but can't read either my mind or Usagi's," Ranma said. "Now, I'll give you this one opportunity to walk away from this nonsense peacefully, after you take a look at my memories. So…what do you say?"

"I shall endeavor your offer," Nagilum said, as Ranma opens his thoughts to the alien…

As Nagilum reads Ranma's mind, the crew notices that Nagilum's smirk turns into a look of horror. As he delved deeper into Ranma's mind, Nagilum first saw Ranma as a boy, who trained as one of the greatest martial artist his planet has ever produced, as well as the trials and tribulations—including the fiasco that was the "Cat Fist Training"—Ranma had to go through in order to become a martial artist. But, as the entity peeled away the layers of Ranma's memories, Nagilum saw the beings that Ranma has interacted over the years, whether they are friends, mentors, teachers or foes. And then more layers of Ranma's mind are unfolded before Nagilum…

"Impossible," Nagilum said in fear. "You…you can't be HIM…"

"I can be many things, including HIM," Ranma said. "Now, what was that about wanting to test how humans deal with mortality?"

Nagilum turns towards Picard.

"Captain Picard, I do apologize for my…actions," Nagilum said. "I am willing to open a dialogue of mutual respect with your Federation."

Picard glances over at Ranma, who breathes a sigh of relief. He has known Ranma for years, even going back to his own Starfleet Academy days, but even he knew very little of his 2nd Officer's background, or his wife's.

"I do appreciate your offer, Nagilum," Picard said. "But, perhaps, we can negotiate in normal space?"

"Agreed," Nagilum said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"My apologies for this inconvenience, Lord Izanagi," Nagilum said.

"Whatever," Ranma said. "Just don't abuse your privilege of being a greater being. You have much to offer to those who, like you, are also explorers."

"Of course, of course…"

Afterwards, Wesley goes to Ranma, who was playing his violin in the Arboretum. Ever since his days on board the original USS Enterprise, Ranma made it a habit to practice his musical instrument, which was inspired back when he had dated a certain African communications officer, whose first name was meant "star" in Earth standard…

"Um, you have a moment, sir?" Wesley asked.

"Sure, Wes," Ranma said, as he lowers his instrument. "What's up?"

"I looked up the name 'Izanagi'," Wesley said. "You were a…god?"

"Wes, when you live as long as I have, legends are told about you, and then those legends become myths and fables."

"But, Nagilum was convinced that it would be in his best interest to stand down."

"Remember when I told you that the space amoeba was killed by a bomb?" Ranma asked.

"Yes…"

"I never told you what kind of bomb it was," Ranma said, as he created a small chi sphere that glowed softly. "I used a ki-technique called a 'spirit bomb', and I did so because nothing on board my ship would have been powerful enough to deal with the creature."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"Can I learn how to create this…spirit bomb?" Wesley asked.

"Wes, you're still learning how to pilot this ship," Ranma said. "Learn that first, then you can be trained in martial arts…"

Pause.

"And if you're talented enough, I'll teach you how to create a spirit bomb yourself."

"Cool…"

* * *

"Elementary, My Dear Data"

"I must say that you impress me, Saotome," Dr. Pulaski said, as she, LaForge, Data and Picard watched Ranma play a game of 3-D chess with a holographic representation of the Sherlock Holmes character Professor Moriarty. Earlier, Dr. Pulaski challenge Data to a Holmes-style murder mystery, complete with all participants dressed in Victorian era period clothing. Unfortunately, thanks to a slip of a tongue, in which LaForge had told the ship's computer to create a foe capable of defeating Data, and not the Holmes character Data was role-playing, the Moriarity character had gain self-awareness. As a result, Moriarty had kidnapped Pulaski and LaForge, and was on the verge of taking over the Enterprise-D. This resulted in Picard being summoned down to the Holodeck, in order to negotiate with Moriarty. Unfortunately, Moriarty had upped the ante with a challenge of 3D Chess, and wanted to play an opponent that would be the most unlikely to be his match. Dr. Pulaski suggested Ranma, who wasn't known to be an intellectual heavy-weight, but knew that he was a strategist without peer…much to her chagrin.

"Why would you think that, doc?" Ranma said, as he made his move. He then leans back in his seat, as he faced Moriarty.

"I never lose. And check-mate."

"What?" Moriarty said, as he looked at the board. "Impossible. I know every move that this vessel's has on record."

"That's the problem," Ranma said. "You become too predictable if you solely rely upon a handbook…and Data as a standard to measure up to. No offense, Data."

"None taken," Data said.

"Well, will you fulfill your end of the agreement?" Picard asked.

"Of course," Moriarty said. "The ship is yours, and I will return to oblivion."

"Actually, we can save your program," Ranma said. "After all, I would love to have a rematch."

Moriarty looks up at his opponent, and smiles.

"I would love that as well…"

* * *

"The Outrageous Okona"

"You know, Guinan, I don't know what's worse," Usagi said, as she sipped her Romulan ale at Ten-Forward, a bar and eatery managed by the enigmatic Guinan.

"What is?" Guinan said, as she filled Usagi's glass with the slightly-illegal drink.

"Having to sit through Data's latest attempt at humor, or Ranma and that Okona guy competing with you can collect the most 'phone numbers'—or whatever—from the unattached women on this ship. Doesn't he know he's married…to ME?"

"I wouldn't be so hard on Ranma," Guinan said. "Besides, it's not like you and he did not have an open relationship before."

"That was before we had gotten married. But, what's with this Okona guy?"

"Apparently, he's been ferrying messages between two rival planets, specifically the heirs of each head of state."

"Oh?"

"Think 'Romeo and Juliet'," Guinan said, as she pours herself a glass of Romulan ale.

"Ah," Usagi said. "How romantic…"

"I'll drink to that," Guinan said, as she and Usagi clinked their glasses together.

CLINK!

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story will cover most of Seasons 2 thru 7 of "Star Trek: The Next Generation".**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

"The Schizoid Man"

Ranma and Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien were having their weekly drinks together in Ten-Forward, when Riker stops by their table. They did so in remembrance of their days together as members of a "black operations" unit during the Federation-Cardassian War. Not surprisingly, neither man was open about their time during that war…

"May I?" Riker asked.

"Not at all, William," Ranma said, as he pats a nearby seat. "Join us."

"Thanks," Riker said, as he sits down in his seat, before signaling a nearby waiter for service.

"Is everything alright, commander?" O'Brien asked. It didn't take much to see that Riker was aggravated over something…

"Um, why do ask?"

"Well, from what I see you're doing that twitching thing," Ranma said. "Believe me. Ever since your father Kyle dropped you off at my doorstep when you were a kid, you would twitch slightly whenever you were upset."

"Not noticeable, huh?" Riker said, as he calmed down. "Well, it's about Data."

"You criticized him for having a beard, too?" O'Brien asked.

"No. Well, you know about Professor Graves, right?"

"Know him?" Ranma said with a scoff. "I almost got into a fight with him at one of these 'Daystrom Expos' years ago, when he attempted to hit on Usagi during an altercation at a cocktail mixer. My only I regret is that I didn't deal with him then…"

Ranma raises a glass in mock toasting.

"To Dr. Ira Graves: may the bastard rot in hell…or the equivalent," Ranma said, as he took a gulp of his drink.

"That bad, huh?" O'Brien said. The only thing that he knew was that the Enterprise-D had been sent to treat Graves for a terminal illness at a Federation research facility. He had beamed down Dr. Selar, a female Vulcan medical doctor, who was assistant chief of Sickbay, Usagi (who was still a fan of Graves's work, even after all this time), Troi, Worf (who, as Bridge Officer, was cross-trained as both CONN Officer and Security) and Data. In fact, Data was present due to the fact that Graves was Dr. Noonien Soong's mentor. And since Soong was viewed as Data's "father" by Data, Data saw Graves as his "grandfather" of sorts…

"Basically, the guy is worse than Dr. Pulaski in his arrogance to anyone else who seems like a 'jock' to him," Ranma said, as he took another drink.

"Well, Data seems to be picking up Graves' attitude," Riker said. "I was showing his god-daughter our Arboretum-"

"Really?" Ranma said, as he gave Riker a look that indicated how disingenuous Riker was being. "And so soon after you proclaimed that you wanted to rekindle your relationship with my goddaughter?"

"No, I was being professional," Riker said. "But Data didn't, and he made threats to me that I should stay away from Graves' goddaughter."

"Maybe that beard Data is attempting to wear has messed up his positronic brain?" O'Brien offered in a joking manner.

Before Riker could reply a retort, Yar steps up to Ranma's table.

"You guys got a moment?" Yar said, as she looked around the room visibly shakened.

"What's wrong?" Ranma said out of concern.

"It's…Data."

"What happened now?"

"I…I saw him flirting with Graves' goddaughter," Yar said, as she sits down. "At first, I thought that it was cute that Data wanted to practice being human…"

Pause.

"And, I admit that it was a bit of a turn on, too."

"I didn't need to know that, but go on," Ranma said.

"Well, I confronted Data on his behavior, and that's when he said he wanted to break up with me for…being an uncouth savage. He then said that Graves' goddaughter could give him the stimulation that his brain and loins could give him."

"That doesn't sound like Data at all," Riker said.

Ranma mulled over what he has been told…

"William, what was Graves working on before he expired?" Ranma said.

"Dr. Graves was working on duplicating the process known as the Zola Effect," Riker said.

"If I recall, it's the capability of transferring memories and personalities into a machine- oh," O'Brien said, realizing what he has just said was the source of Data's problem.

"Well, it appears we have a situation that I'm going to enjoy," Ranma said, as he took one last sip of his drink, before going to search for Data.

"Where're you going?" Riker asked.

"I'm going to find Graves- I mean, Data," Ranma said. "Miles, tell Geordie that I need an Level-10 forcefield erected around Holodeck-1."

"Um, okay," O'Brien said, as Ranma walks away from their table.

"I better let the captain know what's going on," Riker said, as he taps his combadge…

Thirty minutes later, the reverb ends, even as Picard paces back and forth in front of Holodeck-1. E should be upset by his 2nd Officer's desire to beat up Graves through Data's body, but, according to what his Chief Science Officer had told him, Graves would have to voluntarily leave Data's body, and that would mean Ranma forcing Graves into submission.

"Relax, sir," Usagi said. "Ranma has everyting under control,"

"Really?" Picard said. "Do you recall this type of situation before?"

"Um, yes, I do, back when Ranma and I lived on Chikyuu, where we had to deal with rampaging Androids all the time-"

Just then, the holodeck opens up to reveal a bloodied and bruised Ranma, whose clothes were in a state of ruin.

"Had enough, commander?" Picard said sternly.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said with a toothy smile.

"…"

Just then, Data, also worse for wear, stepped out of the holodeck.

"Commander?" Picard asked.

"No, it's really me, Ira Graves," Data said. He then turned towards Ranma, before turning his head back toward's Picard.

"And, as agreed upon, I will vacate Data's body," Data said with a sigh. "I just…saw Data as a second chance at life."

"Well, Dr. Graves, the next best thing is being converted into a holographic program," Usagi said. "I've been studying your work, and found the solution to make the transfer of organic-type memories work…"

Usagi then places a hand on Data's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can make this work," Usagi said with a smile.

Data looks Usagi, then at her body, and then at Ranma.

"I hate you, Saotome," Data said.

"Good," Ranma said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a collapsing lung to fix in Sickbay…"

And with that, Ranma walks away. He stumbles a bit.

"Commander?" Picard said out of concern. He was thinking of giving Ranma a demerit for his most recent actions, but, considering his present physical state…

"I'm okay, sir," Ranma said, as he continues to stumble down the hall.

"Will he be alright?" Data asked.

"Oh, don't mind Ranma," Usagi said with a smile. "He tends to be overly-dramatic about being injured whenever he gets into a fight with someone…or something."

"Oh."

* * *

"Loud as a Whisper"

"I would be honored to have you participate in the peace negotiations, Ambassador Tsukino," said Riva via one of his voices. Riva, a Federation mediator, was a handsome, bearded man who was born deaf, as did many of his people on his homeworld. As a result, telepathy was developed to allow others to "speak" for the deaf as their "voice". Unfortunately, upon the Enterprise-D's arrival to Solaris V, where peace negotiations were to take place between two rival factions, Riva's voices were almost killed during a shoot-out. Usagi had been invited to help support Riva's mediation efforts when the altercation had gone down, using her own body to deflect the disruptor discharges to prevent the death of Riva's voices. However, undaunted, Riva was determined to see this mission through, albeit with some changes.

"I would be honored to assist you, Ambassador Riva," Usagi said with a smile. "However, I have to confess to something."

"Oh?" said another of Riva's voices.

Down on Solaris V, Ranma, dressed only in dark clothes, was sipping his lemonade while sitting on a lounge chair, as the leaders of the two factions were hung upside down by rope on a tree.

"Now, this is what we're going to do," Ranma began to say. "You two will make sure that, within the conference area, all parties will be disarmed. You two will make sure respect the neutrality that Riva wants to foster during the negotiations."

"You…can't tell us what to do!" said one leader.

"What kind of Federation do you work for?" said another leader. "Don't you have a Prime Directive or something?"

"Well, that's the thing. You two asked the Federation to mediate your little war, but almost caused the deaths of not just the voices of Ambassador Riva, an old friend, but the death of my wife as well. I don't take too kindly to stuff like that…"

Pause.

"As to the Prime Directive, sure, I obey it and all, but guess what?" Ranma said, as he stood up from his seat to face the men dead-on. "I have plenty of friends who aren't members of the Federation, and therefore do not have to follow the Prime Directive. You understand where I'm going with this?"

"Um, yeah, I do," said one leader. "I don't know about this other guy-"

"Look, we'll keep our people in line, okay?" said the other man.  
"Good," Ranma said with a smile. "Sometimes, using a stick is better than using a carrot, you know…"

* * *

"Unnatural Selection"

Upon visiting Darwin Genetic Research Station, Picard realized why the crew of the USS Lantree had been found to have aged rapidly, until they died.

"Augments," Picard said with a sigh. "Why would the Federation allow research in this area?"

"Actually, the station was allowed to conduct its research in order to create new cures for diseases," Usagi said, as she hands over her PADD to Picard.

"Well, that's even worse," Riker said. "It's one thing to create new Augments, but to use these adult children as lab rats?"

"We'll table that for now, but we do have another problem," Picard said, as he turned to Dr. Pulaski, who looked visibly aged. Of course, Ranma used Pulaski's condition to make a joke at her expense…

"So, what happened, doctor?" Picard said.

"Basically, the crew, and myself, are being attacked by these children's immune system," Dr. Pulaski said tiredly. "Apparently, the most effective way to get rid of the source of diseases is by preventing cellular mitosis."

"And without that process, our bodies will burn out faster, thus simulating rapid aging," Picard said a nod. "But Usagi was exposed to the children as well, but do not have any signs of aging."

"That's because I had been previously exposed to something similar, back when I was stationed on board the original Enterprise under James Kirk's command," Usagi said.

"What happened?" Data asked. He knew that while he had extensive knowledge of the Federation's historical documents, not everything was known to him, such as Usagi and Ranma's personal life…

"Well, I did age rapidly," Usagi said. "However, during that time, my cells were adapting to the viral agents. So, at the point of death, my body went through a molting stage."

"It was a total mess," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "Imagine your own wife bursting out of her old body like a xenomorphic face hugger. Worse, I had to wait until her body matured enough before we could 'hook up' again."

"It was indeed awful," Usagi said with a sigh. "Here I am, reborn with a child body and an adult mind, and had to go through puberty all over again…"

Pause.

"And Ranma refused to touch me throughout all that time."

"That's because I didn't want people to think I was some pedophile or something."

"If you had actually told me about your feelings, maybe I wouldn't have had my feelings hurt. And had THAT not happened, the entity known as the Pedo-Bear wouldn't have attempted to kidnap me in my vulnerable state, you know."

"Hey, I rescue ya, didn't I?"

"I think we're losing sight of our objectives," Picard said. "We have to determine what to do next."

"I can use what I experienced to formulate a means of suppressing the immunity levels of the Augments to a more manageable level, as well as create a means to prevent the effect of rapid aging in the future," Usagi said. "But, unfortunately, it might be too late to help Dr. Pulaski and those already infected by the virus."

"Maybe we can use the transporters to filter out the virus from Dr. Pulaski's body?" Data offered.

"That could work," Dr. Pulaski replied. "But my body will still have been ravaged."

"Unless…we replace healthy cells with damaged ones during the process," Usagi said. "I will need Dr. Selar's help, but we can restore Dr. Pulaski back to normal."

"But with what?" Riker asked. "It's not like we store live cells on this ship."

"Can we use anything as a substitute?" Picard said.

"That's it," Ranma said, as he turned towards Dr. Pulaski. "Do you have a hairbrush, or go to the salon to do your hair?"

"I have a hair brush."

"When was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"It was…before I got exposed-"

"Sir, that's it," Usagi said to Picard. "If you can find fresh hair follicles, we might have a chance."

"Okay," Picard said. "You and Dr. Selar prepare the procedure. Mr. Data, you get on it with Mr. O'Brien. Commander Riker-"

"I'm on it," Riker said, as he gets up. He then tapped his combadge.

"Riker to Tasha, meet me at Dr. Pulaski's quarters…"

Eventually, Usagi's cure did work, although, for now, the Augments would continue to be quarantined, since the Federation did not want to risk a wide-spread contagion to occur.

* * *

"A Matter of Honor"

Upon showing interest in participating in an officer's exchange program, involving the Klingons, Riker goes to Worf (for obvious reasons) and Ranma (who had served as Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, after retiring from Starfleet decades ago) for advice.

"No, this won't do," Ranma said, as he looked at Riker's food.

"What's wrong with what I ordered?" Riker asked.

"From what I can see, this 'gagh' is dead."

"Well, of course it is."

"William, you have to eat gagh fresh," Ranma said. "And when I say fresh, I mean 'still living'."

"You mean I have to eat live worms?" Riker said.

"Yeah, you do," Ranma said. "But, no matter, you'll have someone on hand to nurse made you."

"Oh, please, don't say that you and Worf aren't participating as well," Riker groaned.

"Okay, I won't."

"…"

"Sir, it's been a while since I had the opportunity to spend time with my people," Worf said.

"Okay, fine, but everyone knows about Ranma," Riker said. "How can I have the full experience of being stationed on a Klingon ship with him around?"

"Actually, I have that covered," Ranma said.

"Oh?"

On board the Klingon ship, the captain inspects his new arrivals.

"So, the Federation decides to send a girl into my ranks?" the captain said.

"I just wanted to learn more about Klingon culture, sir!" said Ensign Ranko Tendo, an alias that Ranma used from time-to-time.

"Humph," replied the captain, as he moves on to Worf.

"So, the prodigal son has returned," the captain said of Worf, as he stood tall. "I'm not impressed…"

The captain finally moves on to Riker.

"And you will act as my 'First Officer' during your stay here," said the captain. "Tell me, are you capable of following my orders, even if it means your demise in battle?"

"I am more than capable to obey your orders, sir."

"We shall see, Starfleeter," the captain said. "We shall see…"

During their stay, Riker, Worf and Ranko get to know their new crewmates.

"So, human female," said a Klingon, as he tries to flirt with Ranko. "Do you like it…rough?"

It is a known fact that Klingon mating rituals involved lots and lots of violence during the mating process.

"Oh don't be silly, silly," Ranko said, as she lightly smacked her flirter's shoulder. "I'm just a delicate flower…"

"You know, seeing Ranma like that is…creepy," Ranma said, as he sipped his Klingon bloodwine.

"Perhaps, but don't be quick to judge," Worf said, as he points to two Klingon females, with one of them licking her lips seductively.

"What?"

"It means she likes you, sir," Worf said.

"Indeed," said another Klingon. "But, I doubt you can handle the touch of a Klingon woman, let alone two."

"I'm going for it," Riker said, as he took a big gulp of his Klingon bloodwine, before going over to flirt with the Klingon women…

The next day…

"Oh, man," Ranko said, as she wakes up in her bunk. "What a night…"

"I'll say," said a Klingon woman, as she sits up in bed.

"Ulp?" Ranko said, as she turned to face the woman. "Um, well…"

"My name is 'B'Etor'," the woman said. "I've assigned to this garbage scowl to learn ship operations."

"Um, hello," Ranko said nervously, as she stumbles out of bed. "Um, nice to meet you?"

And, with that, Ranko leaves the strange room behind.

B'Etor sighs, as she leans back. She wasn't interested in being with Klingons, due to her family's political ambition, but she was curious as to how humans mated. And since the bearded one was taken, she decided to see how the female human mates.

Just then, Ranko returns to B'Etor's quarters.

"Um, forgot my clothes," Ranko said, as she nervously gathered her clothes and leaves for her own quarters.

"Humph."

Unknown to B'Etor at that time, her encounter with Ranko would not be the last. And, unfortunately, Ranko would be involved in additional hi-jinks before it was all said and done…

A month later, Riker, Worf and Ranma returns to the Enterprise-D, where they are debriefed.

"So, how was your experience, 'Number One'," Picard asked.

"It was interesting, to say the least," Riker said. "I got to make friends, and prevent the captain from making a bad decision."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, a metal eating bacteria was eating the hull of our ship," Worf said. "The captain assumed that the Enterprise-D was at fault, and so ordered the ship to engage…us."

"But that never happened," Picard said.

"That's because I, er, seduced the captain into finding another solution to the problem, sir," Ranko said. "But nothing happened."

Ranma turned to see Riker and Worf giving him a quizzical look.

"Honest!"

"Huh," Picard said. Sometimes he wondered why he puts up with his 2nd Officer's antics…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story will cover most of Seasons 2 thru 7 of "Star Trek: The Next Generation".**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

"The Measure of the Man"

As the Federation expands its jurisdiction within the so-called "Uncharted Territories", there is always a need to set up both a starbase, or station, and an administrative office to man the place. But sometimes, an issue it brought forth that warrants the direct intervention of Starfleet Command, especially on issues of great importance…

Case in point: the status of Data, both as a Starfleet officer and a sentient being. Apparently, a cybernetic scientist named Lt. Commander Maddox wanted the right to disassemble Data for study. What was interesting was that Maddox had previously been on the committee that was against Data being accepted into Star Fleet Academy simply because of his machine. In fact, it was later revealed he did so in order to have the right to acquire the right to disassemble a Soong-type android. After all, it was a creation of a human, not a natural lifeform. Not one to give up, Maddox worked his way into prominence amongst the upper-echelon of Starfleet Command, and was able to get Data's status of sentience questioned. Did Data have the right to the ideas of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness, simply because he was created by humans? Thus far, due to the fact that Data was still learning how to adapt to human behavior, his status was very much in doubt, especially after Riker, playing the role of the prosecutor, demonstrated how easy it was to deactivate Data like a puppet on a string.

Now, it was time for the defense's move, and, for this, Picard, on the suggestion of Guinan, decides to bring up key testimony from an expert…

"…And my relationship with Data is genuine," Yar said, as she glanced at her android boyfriend. "I wasn't sure before, but I realized how much I would miss him if he was gone because of some gear-head-"

"Objection," Riker said tiredly.

"Sustain," said the JAG officer. "Lt. Yar, I need not remind you of the importance of conducting yourself in a professional manner."

"But I love Data!" Yar said. "It was because of him that I learned to trust men again. As far as I am concern, he's a better man than most."

"Your Honor, Lt. Yar comes from a failed Federation colony where the humans there had been reduced to savages," Riker said, not wanting to look into Yar's eyes. He hated the fact that he was being forced to conduct this prosecution, but, had he not, the JAG Officer would have summarily ruled in favor of Maddox.

"In fact, Lt. Yar had been a victim of a rape gang-"

"Objection," Picard said, who was speaking on behalf of the defense. "The prosecution should stick to the facts."

"The fact of the matter is that Data, not being a man, would be a safe person for Tasha Yar to be with as a friend…and lover."

"Sustain," the JAG officer said.

"I have no further questions…"

As Yar gets up from her seat, she turned to Data.

"I'm sorry," Yar said tearfully, as she leaves the room where Data's hearing was taking place.

Meanwhile, Usagi, having been asked to advise counsel, hands Picard a PADD. He reads it…

"Have you rested your case, captain?" the JAG Officer asked.

"No, Your Honor," Picard said, as he stands up. "I call upon Ranma Saotome."

Ranma is ushered into the room by the designated bailiff. After being sworn in, Ranma takes his seat.

"Your Honor, I would like for the computer to state Saotome's record," Picard said.

"Objection," Riker said.

"On what grounds?" the JAG Officer asked.

"Considering the fact that we do not have all day, plus the fact that Lt. Commander Saotome is a known maverick that resulted in a reduced rank-"

"Your Honor, will a summary do?" Picard said. "I want to establish Saotome as an expert witness on what constitutes 'sentient life', which is the point of this hearing."

"I will allow it," the JAG Officer said.

"Computer, state all relevant documentation pertaining Saotome's contact with non-biological lifeforms that have been deemed to be 'sentient'."

The computer then list key stardates where Ranma has had an encounter with non-biological lifeforms that were deemed to be "sentient".

"Okay, now, computer, narrow down that list to artificial constructs," Picard said.

"WORKING," replied the computer. "THERE ARE TWO SPECIES THAT MEET YOUR CRITERIA: THE ANDROID RACE ON MUDD'S WORLD AND THE CYLONS."

"Okay, thank you," Picard said. "Commander, when did you meet androids of Mudd's World?"

"It was about a hundred years ago, back when I served under the command of Jame T. Kirk, on board the original 'Enterprise'," Ranma said. "A scam artist had managed to convince an android race that the best way to serve others was by force. Captain Kirk managed to concoct a scheme that resulted in the androids learning how to manage their own affairs, and thus become a thriving population in their own right."

"In other words, these androids were convinced to embrace self-determination," Picard said.

"Yes. In fact, some of them have chosen to serve in Starfleet, thanks Kirk's inspiration."

"What?" the JAG Officer said in alarm. "There are androids…in Starfleet?"

"And in various levels of service within the Federation, but as contributing members," Ranma said. "A deal had been made to allow integration of androids into mainstream society. It's only because of Data looking the way he does that makes him a target to the likes of Maddox."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"So, these androids have infiltrated the Federation?" Riker asked.

"No, they are part of the Federation, with 'Mudd's World' having a public designation," Ranma said.

"So, they hide their true natures."

"Not so much as to 'hide' their true natures, but as to not be treated any differently than any other being, which is no different from the way humans treat Augments if noticed."

"Very well," Picard said. "Who are the Cylons?"

"The Cylons are a machine race and full members of the Interstellar Alliance," Ranma said.

"And what makes these constructs different from Data?"

"That's the thing: they were created by humanoids to serve as tools. However, upon gaining sentience, they fought for their right for self-determination."

"So, they rebelled."

"Yes, and ultimately won their war against their masters. But the strange thing is that they chose to become humanoid, constructing new bodies that, unless you're using sophisticated medical equipment, you cannot tell the difference between a Cylon and a human. In fact, they are able to breed with each other like humans, as well as breed with humans…"

Pause.

"But their origins were artificial in nature," Ranma said.

"Thank you," Picard said. He then turned towards the JAG Officer.

"I have no further questions."

Riker then gets up to face Ranma.

"But both the androids and the Cylons were created by biological life-forms, correct?" Riker said.

"Correct."

"To serve as tools, correct?"

"In both cases, yes."

"And because Data was created by a human, that makes him a tool, yes?" Riker said.

"Not necessarily," Ranma said. "In my investigation of Omnicron Theta, where Data was found, there has been no evidence that Dr. Soong simply created Data to be a 'tool'. In fact, there is no indication on why Dr. Soong created Data in the first place."

"So, you really don't know anything pertaining to the status of Data as a sentient being?"

"Actually, I do," Ranma said. "Sentience is defined by the ability to make reasonable choices, both for good and for ill. Dr. Soong had created two complete androids: Lore and Data. Lore was created before Data, but became corrupted due to his jealousy of his younger brother."

"So, how does that make Data different from Lore?" Riker asked.

"I like to think it's because Data saw how much of a 'prick' Lore was to Soong and the colonists on Omnicron Theta, and simply chose to behave in a different," Ranma said. "Then again, if Soong-type androids are nothing but tools, then both Data and Lore would have come out the same way: either being utter tools, or just tools…if that makes any sense. I don't know about you, but if a construct is able to determine his or her own path in 'life', then, as far as I'm concerned, Data is a sentient being in his own right."

"Thank you," Riker said. "I have no further questions…"

Later, in Ten-Forward, at a private party, a celebration was taken place…

"To success," Ranma said, as he and the other command crew members celebrated a legal victory in favor of Data.

"Here, here," said LaForge, as he and the other clinked their glasses.

"Thank you all for your support," Data said, as he turned towards Riker. "And thank you for willing to wound yourself for my sake."

"I just hope that I don't have to do THAT again," Riker said, as Troi rubbed her imzadi's back.

"Well, now that you're a free man, what are you going to do?" Usagi asked.

"Well, perhaps it's time to take things to its logical progression?" Data said, as he turns towards Yar. "I am not sure if what I am about to do is appropriate, but…"

"But what, Data?" Yar asked, as Data gets on his knees.

"Tasha Yar, I would be honored if you become my wife," Data said, as he presents an engagement ring.

"Data?" Yar said in surprise. "Are you…sure?"

"I do hope that I am using the appropriate custom, but I feel that I need you in my life."

Yar smiles, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I…I accept," Yar said.

"Fascinating," Dr. Pulaski said, as she takes a sip of her drink. "I never knew the android was capable of such things."

"Kaplah!" Worf said, as Data puts on the engagement ring on Yar's finger.

"Congratulations, Data," Ranma said. "You're taking on an awesome responsibility."

"For Tasha, I am willing the bear any burden, in order to see to her happiness."

"Well, I suppose I have a wedding to prepare for," Picard said, as he took a sip of his drink…

* * *

"The Dauphin"

"Sir, do you have a moment?" Cadet Crusher asked, as stopped by Engineering. Ranma and LaForge were fine-tuning helm control when the cadet decides to pay Ranma a visit.

"Um, sure," Ranma said, as he turns away from his schematic work. "What's up?"

"You know Princess Anya, yes?"

"Of course, what about her?"

"Well, it's just, um…"

"Wait a minute. You like this girl, don't ya?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay, say no more. If you want, I can teach you the art of seduction."

"I just want to be able to talk to her, not sleep with her. Otherwise, I would have just gone to Commander Riker."

"Oh, okay. Not a problem. Then, I can teach you the art of friendship."

"Thank you, sir," Wesley said. "I really appreciate it."

"Okay. Just meet me in Holodeck-1 in about an hour, and I can give you some pointers."  
"Okay, and thanks," Wesley said, as he turns away…

"How come you and Riker always get 'fangirls' around here?" LaForge asked. "I'm the one who has to make sure that these engines remain at optimal levels."

"See, that's the problem, Geordie," Ranma said, as he casually realigned the power couplings with ease, at a nearby panel. "It's not just one's skills that can impress the ladies; it's about style, as well as being willing to take chances. Example: I purposely learned how to play the violin in order to impress one of my ex-girlfriends. And not just learn how to play the instrument, but do it well."

"So…I should learn how to play a musical instrument?"

"Well, that can't hurt, but what I'm saying is that you should find something you're good at, that's NOT work related, and do it well. And show off."

"So, be a braggart?"

"Yes. Women are attracted to guys who is confident; that's the first step. The next is to become extra-confident to that one lady who catches your eye…"

Ranma then sees a new engineering technician, who was having some trouble with her work.

"I'll give you a demonstration," Ranma said, as he straightens his uniform. "Watch, and learn…"

Ensign Sonya Gomez, fresh from Starfleet Academy, was trying to monitor the flow of the power-couplings, when Ranma stepped up.

"Ensign Gomez," Ranma said, as he faces Sonya, as she lightly touched the control panel. "Having trouble?"

"Yeah, um, sir," Sonya said with furrow brows. "I'm not getting the proper readings that I want. I mean, I'm following standard procedures and all…"

"See, that's the problem, ensign," Ranma said with a gentle smile, as he casually glances at the panel. "Text book learning will never take the place of obtaining real-world experience. May I?"

"Why not?" Sonya said, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't seem to get this right."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Ranma said, as he danced his fingers on the control panel. "Not everyone starts out as a genius, you know. In fact, you can become one, I believe."

"You think so?"

"Sure. I started out my Starfleet career as a Security Officer and a soldier, but had the desire to become a Helm Officer when I was a newbie at Starfleet Academy. Eventually, not only was I able to be a Helm Officer, but I learned to appreciate the Engineering position as well."

"So, you cross-trained."

"Correct. But, in all that time, I learned to apply myself by complimenting experience with textbook learning…"

TING-TING!

"There you go," Ranma said, as he stepped back, in order to allow Sonya to read the revised data.

"Wow," Sonya said, as she read the results. She then turned towards Ranma.

"Thanks! But…you make it seem so easy…"

"Hey, it's called practice," Ranma said. "As for this, I kind of cheated."

"You have?" Sonya said in a confused manner. "But these are the correct readings."

"That's true, but I also learned to use my senses to listen to engines. Even with the additional dampening to lessen the vibrations that can reverb throughout the ship, one can learn the state of the engines just by using one's senses."

"This is…an example of textbook learning coupled with experience?"

"Bingo."

"Wow. I knew that you were an old-timer and that you've been around even before the founding of the Federation, but to see you in action and all…"

"Hey, I prefer the term 'seasoned', as in 'fine wine that ripens with age," Ranma said.

"Um, I didn't mean to imply that you were old and all-"

"It's all good," Ranma said. "Just call me BIG Poppa. After all, I am seasoned in many things, including working on engines…of many types."

"Heh," Sonya replied with a giggle. "That's funny."

"Thanks. Well, I'll leave you to your work-"

"Um, sir, I know that this sounds forward, and I don't mean to intrude-"

"Ensign, if you want to chat about engineering stuff, I'm game," Ranma said. "Whenever possible, I like to work out new ways to get a better warp engine performance, starting in Ten-Forward, before utilizing one of the holodecks. I mean, as a CONN Officer, I'm always looking for ways to get more…thrust, in my performance."

"Oh, wow," Sonya said with a smile. "I would love to see that in action. I mean, you working out your theories on performance and all."

"Maybe you can help me with one of my projects? I'm trying to develop a new way to sustain my performance. Maybe you can help me achieve new ways in doing so?"

"I would…like that," Sonya said with a smile.

"Cool. I'll send you some preliminaries specs to your quarters, before setting up a time to meet. Deal?"

"You're on, sir."

As Ranma returns to his own work, LaForge could only stare in amazement at what he just saw.

"See?" Ranma said, as he continues his work with the Engineering Chief.

"Amazing," LaForge replied. "To see you in action…"

"As I told Ensign Gomez, you don't get good at anything unless you couple experience with textbook learning," Ranma said.

"Truly, you're indeed the master of your domain, Ranma."

"You damn right I am…"

On another note, Cadet Crusher's affectionate "crush" turned out to be an alien shapeshifter whose nanny, also a shapeshifter, went overboard trying to protect the welfare of her charge during the trip to their homeworld. In the end, as much as Princess Anya liked Wesley, she was obligated to assume the throne of her people, thus ending Wesley's first true love experience.

* * *

"Contagion"

"Well, this is nice," Ranma said, as he saw the arrival of a Romulan warbird, which came into view just after the USS Yamato (a Galaxy-class vessel that was commanded by Picard's old friend Captain Donald Varley) exploded. The USS Enterprise-D had entered the Romulan Neutral Zone after receiving a distress call from the Yamato's captain. Varley was on the verge of revealing the reason why he and the Yamato were in the Neutral Zone when the Yamato mysteriously exploded.

"Do you think the Romulans had something to do with the Yamato's destruction?" Riker asked.

"While I sense hostility from the occupants, I do not get a sense that they were responsible for what has happened," Troi replied.

While Picard mulls over his thoughts on what he should do next, Ranma turned towards Usagi, who was visibly agitated…

"Sir," Usagi said, as she went down the gangplank to face Picard. "May I have a moment?"

"Sure," Picard said.

"In private?"

"I…do not understand the necessity of having a private conversation at this point-"

"Sir, we're being hailed," Yar said.

"Well, on screen."

TING-CHING!

A female Romulan commander appears on screen.

"I am Commander Taris, of the Warbird Haakona," said the Romulan commander. "It appears that you are in violation of the Treaty of Algeron II-"

That's when Taris sees Usagi.

"Wait…Empress?" Taris said, as she softened her face, from stern commander to friend.

"Empress?" Picard said, as he and everyone turned face Usagi, who looked away.

"Oh, my apologies," Taris said. "I have forgotten about the standing order that had been given by the praetor."

"Taris, as someone that you know and trust, I asked for a limited truce," Usagi said.

"I will grant you that truce, but know that having this conversation could become problematic for me back home."

"I know. But for the sake of the Future, much must be risked."

"To the Future, then. You have your truce, but know that I act on behalf of Romulus."

CHIRP!

"Communications have been severed, sir," Yar said.

"Thank you," Picard said, as he gets up from his seat. "It appears that there is more to this than meets the eye…"

"Sir, what about what happened to the Yamato?" Riker said, while he kept an eye on. "Do you think the Romulans had something to do with the Yamato's destruction?"

"No," Usagi said forcefully. "I know Taris. She wouldn't do that without just cause."

"Well, could care to enlighten us on the situation?" Riker said with annoyance. "Every time we encounter Romulans, they all behave as if they are in on an inside joke, where you are concerned."

"Commander, at ease," Ranma said, in defense of his wife. "If you want to know the truth, don't be a jerk about it."

"Very, then," Usagi said. "I will tell you what you need to know…in private."

"Why not out here?" Worf said.

"Because, it involves what had happened during the Massacre at Narendra III, Worf," Ranma said.

"Wait, this involves my parents?" Worf said. He and his parents had been at the Klingon outpost when the Romulans had attacked it. However, it was the Enterprise-C, under the command of Rachel Garret, which intervened in the attack. It was because of this act that ushered in the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire…

"Not directly, but it's what happened afterwards is where I got mixed in with the Romulans," Usagi said, as she turned towards her husband. "Ranma, know that what I am about to say isn't your fault. You wouldn't have known that they kept me alive just to spite you…"

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story will cover most of Seasons 2 thru 7 of "Star Trek: The Next Generation".**

**Author's Note: Before I forget, I want to wish all my readers a Happy New Year, especially to KPhoenix, AshK1980, Picneilsen, Jeepguy145, edboy, PuffGirl1952, Cyclon, ranma hibiki and many others. May the new year smile on your endeavors...  
**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

After Counselor Troi suggested that they all should hold a private conference meeting, in order to maintain Usagi's privacy, Usagi began her story.

"It was twenty years ago, when I had been assigned to the Enterprise-C," Usagi said.

"Excuse me, but I thought you and Ranma were civilians back then?" Yar asked.

"You can be assigned as a civilian specialist depending upon the mission parameters," Picard said.

"Well, in this case, I was assigned to test new navigation sensors in the field, when the Enterprise-C received word of the attack on Narendra III," Usagi said, as her mind traveled back in time. "We managed to take out five warbirds before the ship was compromised…"

Pause.

"But neither Starfleet nor the Klingon Defense Force arrived in time to prevent our capture."

"It must have been a terrible time for you and the survivors," Troi said.

"Well, I felt bad for Rachel Garret and the others," Usagi said. "I have had training in dealing with torturous experience…literally."

"You were tortured?" Ranma yelled, as he stood up.

"Ranma, calm down," Usagi said.

"But-"

"Ranma, we've been in worse situations. Besides, I took to brunt of the interrogations in order to spare the others."

"But-"

"I've made my peace with my torturers. Please respect that."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he sits back down in his chair.

"Go on," Picard said. "From what I know, the survivors of the Enterprise-C were released, but the details were never revealed publically."

"That's because I had been the reason for that release," Usagi said. "In order for the Garret and the others to be released, I had to strike a bargain that would continue my captivity…"

Pause.

"In hindsight, my actions during my stay on Romulus would ensure that, one day, there can be a true alliance between us and the Romulan Star Empire, in the way that there is true peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation today."

"So, that's what you and Commander Taris meant by 'the Future'," Picard said.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said. "Believe me, being held prisoner for ten years is not something that I appreciate, but the diplomatic in me believes that I made the right decision. Even Ambassador Spock believes so."

"Feh," Ranma said with a scoff. "There is no way that peace can be achieved between us and the Romulans?'

"I do, so THERE."

"Humph."

"Very well," Picard said. "What can you tell us about Taris, Usagi?"

"She is loyal to those who do seek peace with the Federation, and to me, but the Tal'Shiar, the Romulan intelligence agency, will be monitoring her every move. She'll give us enough rope to remedy this situation, but she cannot afford to appear to have been compromised."

"Understood. To that end, we can turn to the reason for our 'visit' here…"

It turned out that the reason for being in the Romulan Neutral Zone was that Varley, thanks the love of xeno-archeology, a passion he shared with Picard, had discovered the long-lost homeworld of the Iconians, who had perfected Icononian Gates to the point that it is nearly impossible to shield against. There was no known limit, in distances, that the gateways had, nor were there any way to detect when a gate way was being in use.

Hence, the existence of the Iconian Gates was the reason why Varley felt the need to violate the sanctity of the Neutral Zone.

However, what caused the USS Yamato to explode was the result of the Iconian computer trying to synchronize with that starship's computer, as evidenced by when Data, in an attempt to access the Iconian computers, was also infected by the alien computer "virus"…

"Is Data alright?" Yar said out of concern for her fiancé, as LaForge and Usagi examined the android.

"I don't detect any physical malfunctions," LaForge said, as he used his Tricorder to perform a detail examination of his friend.

"And his positronic brain is intact," Usagi said, as she read the data in virtual space, using sophisticated goggles. "Furthermore, none of his primary files have been corrupted beyond repair."

"So, in 'Standard'…?"

"We reboot him," Ranma said, as he activates the "ON" switch, which was located underneath.

WAAAAAMMMMMMM…

"Who installed an old 'MS Windows Boot-Up' sound effect in Data?" Usagi said, as she frowned while still wearing her goggles.

"'Sound effect'?" LaForge asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking at Data's code when Ranma reactivated him."

"Guilty," Ranma said with a grin.

"But…why did you-?"

"Hello," Data said.

"Data, are you okay?" Yar said, as she gives "The Evil Eye" to her mentor.

"I am fine, although I was concerned that my systems would have been compromised."

"You did have us worried, Data," LaForge said.

"Data, do you remember anything before your shut down?" Usagi asked.

"I was able to glean significant data from the Iconian computer network," Data said.

"So, it was incompatibility problems between out computer core and the Iconian network?" Ranma asked.

"Affirmative."

"Well, if that's the case, then we can develop a firewall that'll protect our onboard systems," Usagi said, as she takes off her goggles.

"I will get right on it," Data said, as he gets off the diagnostic bed.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Yar said.

"Knowing that you care so much about my welfare, I am now," Data said, as he takes Yar's hand in an affectionate manner.

Ranma coughs sarcastically before Usagi elbows him.

"Ow!"

Later, after much debate, a solution to how to deal with the Iconian Gates is brought forth.

"No," Picard said, as he shook his head. "Captain Varley sacrificed his life, his crew and his ship in order for us to know about the surviving Iconian Gates. And you want us to share this information?"

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied. "I know that my recommendation sounds strange, but we shouldn't sacrifice this technology for the sake of politics."

"Are you saying that because of your relationship with Romulans?"

"No, because I believe that these gates will enable us to expand the potential in Starfleet exploration operations."

"Okay," Picard said, as he turned towards Ranma. He knew that Ranma did not like the Romulans for what they did to his loved ones, in retaliation for his role in the defeat of the Romulans during the Earth-Romulus War years ago…

"Saotome?"

"I agree with Usagi," Ranma said.

"You do?" Riker said.

"If both us and the Romulans have access to the Iconian Gates, what do you think will happen?"

"Most likely, the Romulan government would want to prohibit the use of the gates in further negotiations."

"Mutual assured destruction," Picard said with realization. "And, in the mean time, we can discover a way to create a defense against the use of the Iconian Gates."

"And the technology and other data concerning the Iconians can be brought to the fore, so that the lost of the USS Yamato will not be in vain," Usagi said.

"We're taking an awful chance," Riker said. "Then again, risk is a part of our job description…"

* * *

"The Royale"

"Candy?" said the cocktail waitress. "Cigarettes…?"

The waitress saunters closer to Ranma.

"My phone number, perhaps?" the waitress said, as she tries to flirt with Ranma.

"Sure!" Ranma said, only to receive a stern look from Usagi. "Er, maybe later."

"Sure thing, handsome!" the waitress said, as she continues her duties at the Royale, a 20th century casino and boarding establishment set on a planet many light-years away.

"It's hard to believe that someone created all this for an Earth astronaut long-since dead," Usagi said.

"So, this place is not like some fancy holodeck?" Ranma asked, as he scanned the gambling pit, which was filled with patrons who were trying their hand at wooing the favor of 'Lady Luck'…

"Maybe, but, as far as I can tell, these people are as real as you and I…"

Just then, Riker, Yar and Data walks up to Ranma and Usagi, who were standing in the middle of the pit.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"We couldn't find any way to open any alternative exits within this place," Riker said. "We might be stuck here for a very long time."

"Can we survive this place?" Yar asked, as she looked around the pit. "I mean, I know we have access to food and shelter and all…"

"We can," Usagi said, as she looks around the place. "The barrier that's keeping us in will remain intact…"

"And there are two females to start a new civilization with," Ranma said, as he received looks from the rest of the Away Team. "What? Don't tell me I'm not the only one thinking about the future."

"Well, we do have the companionship aspect to our predicament," Riker said, as he sees a smiling cocktail waitress pass by. "But, in terms of having children, well…"

"Usagi, can you believe what I'm hearing?" Yar said incredulously.

"Well, as long as Ranma includes himself as part of his 'harem equation', I don't mind," Usagi said with a mischievous smile while she looked towards Ranma's direction.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Of course," Yar said, after a brief realization. "Ranma is a girl half the time."

"Oh, no," Ranma said, as he shook his head violently. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no WAY, will I let William impregnate ME."

"Why am I included in this conversation?" Riker said.

"I believe I might have an answer to our predicament," Data said.

"What is it?" Riker asked. "Neither the transporter nor the 'Instant Transmission Technique' can penetrate the barrier that is keeping us here."

"True, but do you recall what happened earlier today?"

"The character 'Mickey D' had shot the bellhop, and left," Yar said. "So?"

"I believe that if we play the roles of the characters from the source material—the book that inspired the species to create this place—it might be possible to leave this place," Data said.

"Cool," Ranma said. "Data, check to see if there is a character that hooks up one of the cocktail waitresses-"

"Ranma, what's with you and that cocktail waitress?" Usagi said.

"Don't blame me. I'm just trying to get into character…and the role I can play."

"Actually, according to the book that I read, there is a poor, red-haired young woman—a cocktail waitress—who marries a wealthy Texan, has a honeymoon here in the hotel, and then leaves for a new life in the lap of luxury," Data said.

"You're kidding," Ranma said.

"I do not kid."

Ranma turns to see the only wealthy Texan in the hotel: an older man who wore his Stetson hat loud and proud.

"Whoo-wee!" the Texan said. "Looks like I'm going to get lucky tonight!"

"Well, it looks like you have your opening," Riker said.

"I would take your place, hon, but I don't have red hair," Usagi said.

"Fine," Ranma said, as he takes a bottle of Champaign from a passing server, pops the cork, and proceeds to drink from the bottle straight. "Alright, let's do this…"

Yar then turns towards Data.

"Are you sure about this, Data?" Yar asked.

"I am positive that my analysis is correct, Tasha," Data said, before he gives his fiancée a wink.

"Ah," Tasha said, realizing that Data was playing a prank on Ranma, most likely for playing a prank on him last week.

Nevertheless, after Data spoiled his prank on Ranma, before Ranma actually went through with Data's original suggestion, the Away Team was able to escape from the Hotel Royal after all.

* * *

"Time Squared"

While en route to their next assignment, the crew of the Enterprise-D comes across a shuttle pod that appeared to be "dead in the water". After retrieving it, they realized that the shuttle pod was a exact duplicate of their own. In fact, the pilot of the shuttle pod was none other than a duplicate of the Enterprise-D's starship commander…

"Are you SURE that the pilot is me?" Picard asked impatiently.

"Other than the fact that the person lying before you is approximately six hours older, yes," Dr. Pulaski said, as her aides continued their work on her "patient". "I also confirmed my analysis with Dr. Selar, whom, as you know, is an expert on xeno-cognitive studies."

"Harumph," Picard growled. He hated to think of a worse-case scenario that would essential cause him to abandon his ship and crew…

"Captain, if I may be forward, the persons you will have to consult with on this matter are the Saotomes," Dr. Pulaski said.

"I assumed that you loathed consulting with my senior officers on anything of importance," Picard said.

"I do, considering the nature of this case. However, I think that you will need their help on this."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, down in Shuttle Bay One, Ranma, Geordie and Data were working on their analysis of the duplicate shuttle pod…

"The problem that I see is that the shuttle pod should be fine," LaForge said. "And yet, none of the spectral analysis indicates any particular flaws or structural loss in the systems."

"Perhaps we are looking at the problem from a wrong angle," Data said, as he scanned the ship with his Tricorder. "What we do know is that the structure is awash with negative chrono-energy."

"Which is being used by Usagi to determine the source of the problem," Ranma said, as he opened the computer core panel within the shuttle pod. "And that may be the key, since we know the residue is negative."

"Come again?" LaForge said.

"Data, you have the logs from the shuttle pod, yes?"

"Yes, but my attempts to decipher the noise are stymieing my efforts at decryption," Data replied.

"Data, this may sound strange, but can you reverse the playback?" Ranma said.

"What are you getting at?" LaForge said.

"Back when I worked for Starfleet Intelligence, one of the ways to encrypt messages is first by recording a message, then reverse the play back, record that, and then encrypt the message as a layer of another message, but underneath. Because the concept was so simple, more times than not, a message could slip past someone unless they are a talented Signals Analyst."

"Well, it's the best chance we got," LaForge said.

Ranma's hunch proved to be successful, as evident by the playback that was seen by the command staff during a meeting in the conference room on Deck 1…

"And that is the complete log playback," Data said, as he freezes a frame. "Furthermore, with this new insight, we are detecting a lessening of the chrono-energy residue."

"Which means that we are about to participate in the event that would cause our demise," Riker said with mirth.

Picard mulls over his thoughts by what he has both seen and heard. The only consolation in all this was that he did not abandon his post, but rather, was forced to board the shuttle pod by Ranma.

"For the record, I do not know why I would make the captain leave the ship," Ranma said.

"Perhaps you felt that Captain Picard would be the best position to convince his past self to make a different choice?" Yar asked.

"What I do not understand is how Saotome was able to pull rank like that," Worf said.

"The only thing that I can say is that a few Starfleet General Orders are known only by a starship commander," Usagi said. "Both Ranma and I know this."

"So, what directive would force the captain's hand?" LaForge asked.

"You know the Prime Directive? Well, there is the Temporal Directive."

"I…am not aware of such a directive."

"Nor should you," Picard said. "Essentially, the Temporal Directive involves protecting the sanctity of the timeline, and everything related to it. Since my future self is involved, I have to act in order to prevent a paradox from occurring…"

Pause.

"And according to Usagi's calculations, the event that I would have to prevent will occur within the hour," Picard said. "Now, do any of you have any suggestions on how to make the correct choices?"

"But we still do not know the source of the problem," Usagi said.

"For all we know, we could be heading straight for the problem by maintain our course," Riker said.

"Or turning away might have caused the future to unfold the way it did," Worf said.

"Maybe, the only way to remedy the situation is by meeting the event head-on?" Ranma said.

"Besides, if we start second guessing ourselves, we'll never be able to perform our jobs."

"Agreed," Picard said, as he nods his head. "We will continue with our mission."

"And then what, sir?" Troi asked.

"Then we will deal with the problem as we see fit," Picard said. "Until that time comes, resume your stations…"

An hour later, the event that Picard dreads occur, when a vortex suddenly opens up beneath the Enterprise-D.

"What is our status, CONN?" Picard asked.

"We're really stuck," Ranma said, as his fingers danced across his control panel. "Just by maintaining our maximum warp speed has not moved us out of this vortex-"

"Sir, I am sensing a clearer picture from the other Picard," Troi said.

"[Sickbay to Bridge]," said Dr. Pulaski via the communications system.

"What is it, doctor?" Picard said.

"[Your doppelganger is awake, and wants to speak with you]."

"I'm on my way," Picard said, as he gets up from his seat…

"…That's why I came back in time," Alt-Picard said. "I wanted to stop you from making a terrible mistake."

"What mistake is that?" Picard asked.

"I had ordered helm to utilize a 'Warp Jump', in order to break away from the vortex."

"I see," Picard said. The so-called 'Warp Jump' was a rarely used procedure that essentially teleports the entire ship from one location to another.

"And something went wrong?"

"Upon activating the procedure, the vortex energies surged, causing a total collapse of the warp field. The Enterprise-D was on the verge of being destroyed when, at the last minute, an emergency site-to-site transport beam was used to place me into one of our shuttlepods, before it was jettisoned."

"I don't like the idea of abandoning my ship and crew," Picard groused.

"Then, don't make the same mistake I made," Alt-Picard said.

"Okay, then," Picard said. "Tell me exactly what had happened…"

A short while later, Picard is back on the Bridge…

"Saotome, head straight into the vortex," Picard said.

"Sir?" Ranma replied.

"You have your orders."

Everyone swallows hard, as Ranma steers the Enterprise-D into the vortex…

Moments later, the Enterprise emerges into normal space.

"Position?" Picards said.

"We have resumed course," Ranma said. "In fact, we're almost to our destination."

"Well, it appears you made the right call," Riker said.

"Maybe, Number One, but I don't like the idea that I had made a bad call in the first place…"

Down in Sickbay, Usagi and Dr. Pulaski continues to monitor Alt-Picard.

"It appears our Captain Picard had made the right choice," Dr. Pulaski said.

"I'm glad," Alt-Picard said, as he begins the fade from view.

"Captain Picard!" Usagi said. "Hold on-!"

"It's okay," Alt-Picard said. "I can now be with my own crew after all…"

And, with that, Alt-Picard disappears completely. Later, it would be learned that the duplicate shuttlepod would disappear as well…

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRT 8: The Ranma Trek Renaissance! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story will cover most of Seasons 2 thru 7 of "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (i.e. what I didn't cover in "The Ranma Trek Story").  
**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

"The Icarus Factor"

One day…

"I don't know why Lt. Worf is acting strange…even for him," LaForge said, as he, Data, Yar and Ranma sat around a table in the Ten-Forward Lounge. He then turned towards Ranma. "Do you know, sir?"

"Of course I know," Ranma said, as he sipped his drink.

"Well, what is it?" Yar asked.

"Well, I shouldn't be saying this, but..."

"But what, sir?" Data asked.

"Well, today is the anniversary of what would have been his 'Day of Ascension'," Ranma replied.

Data searched his internal data banks for what the 2nd Officer meant…

"Do you mean the equivalent of his 'Bar Mitzvah', or the Klingon Rite of Passage?" Data replied.

"Yep."

"What do you mean?" LaForge asked.

"Warf has never had the chance to have one, on account of living with humans for twenty or so years," Ranma said. "I should know, since I was the one who found him after the Romulans attacked Nerendra III."

"Ohhhh," Yar replied. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm more concerned about what to do with Commander Riker," Ranma said, as he notices Riker, as he sat at a table with Troi, as Riker stared at his father, Ambassador Kyle Riker, who was having an intimate conversation with Dr. Pulaski. "Apparently, he doesn't want to accept command of the USS Aries, due to thinking that his father having a hand in getting Riker the opportunity to command his own ship."

"Ah."

"You know, I have an idea," Ranma said. "You guys with me?"

Everyone looked around the table before nodding their collective heads towards Ranma.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do…"

Later that day…

"What's this?" Riker said, as he and his father found himself in one of the holodecks. Both were invited to the holodeck for a sparring match with Ranma and Yar. Kyle accepted since he had been friends with Ranma for years, ever since Ranma had taught his son the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu…

"Ah, William, Kyle," Ranma said, as he slipped his visor off, after sparring with Yar. They were having an 'anbo-jyutsu' match, which was an alien fighting style using sticks that, for safety reason, had pads on both ends.

"Glad that you guys accepted the invitation."

"If AMBASSADOR Riker was going to be here, I wouldn't have," Riker said.

"What's the matter, Will?" Kyle said. "Can't take the heat as usual?"

"I can take the 'heat' just find. It's the company that I find questionable."

"With all due respect, would you two STOP it?" Yar asked. "Commander, at least YOU have a father. I lost BOTH of my parents, remember?"

"Humph."

"Kyle, you really ought to stop pushing your son, you know," Ranma said.

"What business is it yours what I do with my own son, Saotome?" Kyle replied.

"My father was a lot like you, when I was growing up," Ranma said. "The difference was that I could never trust him, since he was using me to get famous for having an awesome son."

"But I'm not using my son."

"Then why are you pushing me to accept command of the Aries, then, Dad?" Riker asked. "I've been making my own decisions, ever since Mom died."

"You know why? Because you remind me too much of her, that's why."

"Now, we're getting to the root of the problem," Ranma said. "We could go to Deanna for some much-needed counseling…"

Pause.

"Or, we can have a good, old-fashion sparring match," Ranma said.

"Sparring match," Riker said. "I'm not comfortable explaining any of this to Deanna."

"I agree," Kyle said. "We Riker(s) don't talk about our problems like wimps."

"Then, by all means, let's get it on," Ranma said, as he points to the ring.

"After you, Dad," Riker said, as he motions to the ring. "Age before beautiful."

"Ha!" Kyle replied, as he prepared himself for his sparring match. "You'll regret that crack…"

Later that day, still…

"What's this?" Worf said, as he entered another holodeck. He had accepted Ranma's invitation to a sparring match as well, but at a later time. Due to having learned that Riker and Yar had their matches, Worf never suspected the truth behind HIS invitation…

Ranma, in full Klingon regalia, stepped forth, as LaForge, Yar, Data and Riker—who was told about Ranma's plan concerning Worf, after his sparring match with his father—standing behind him. He was the only non-Klingon to hold the special rank of "Da'Har Master", the highest honor that could be bestowed to a legendary warrior. It was a title Ranma earned after becoming the Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire…

"Worf, son of Mogh, on this day, you were born from pain," Ranma said in Klingonese. "Today, it is time to confess your sins, as you complete the rites of adulthood, on this 'Day of Ascension."

Just then, two rows of Klingon warriors appeared, each one carrying pain sticks. The rows parted, stepped aside to create a path between Worf and Ranma, and turned to face each other.

"Worf, son of Mogh, are you prepared to confess?" Ranma said.

Worf smiled, as he mentally prepared himself for what lies ahead of him.

"I am, Da'Har Master," Worf said, as he began to recite a litany of sins he has committed, while going down a line of pain…

Later that night, Worf had a proper birthday party, complete Usagi bursting out of a giant cake while wearing something sexy. Also, it must be noted that ultimately, even after settling their differences, Riker would turn down his own command.

"Pen Pals"

"Okay, we can begin this meeting," Picard said, as his command crew sat around a lounge room. "Data?"

"Yes," Data said. "Earlier today, I made contact with a pre-warp civilization. Specifically, I made first contact with a native girl—a girl named 'Sarjenka'—who managed to invent a sub-space transmitter. Afterwards, I promise her that I would help her, by determining the best way to stabilize her home planet."

"Cadet Crusher?" Picard asked. He had assigned Wesley to work with Usagi, the Enterprise-D's Chief Science Officer, on determining why the Sarjenka's planet was destabilizing.

"Aye, sir," Wesley said, as he cleared his throat. "Thanks to the team that Lt. Commander Tsukino had assigned me to, I determine that the planet's dilithium deposits have become highly-charged, thanks to the planet's unique position in this solar system."

"In other words, the planet has so much dilithium crystals that the entire planet is reacting to its star, effectively turning the planet into a natural warp core," Usagi said. "But without the usual magnetic fields to stabilize the planet, the planet will break up."

"We're looking into an equivalent of a warp core breach, sir," LaForge said.

"Cadet, any recommendations on how to solve this problem?" Picard asked.

"We can use the ship to realign the planet's magnetic field," Wesley said. "Doing so will prevent the planet's star from doing what it is doing now."

"Hold on," Yar said. "But wouldn't we be violating the Prime Directive?"

"Are saying that you would allow Sarjenka's world to be destroyed?" Dr. Pulaski asked.

"As a security officer, my job is to follow the rules and regulations as set by the Federation Council, and as enforced by Starfleet Command," Yar said.

"Are there not exceptions?" Counselor Troi asked. "I do believe that the captain as some discretion in this case."

"Then he needs to justify that exception, because it will be my logs that Starfleet Command will have to infer upon, if they get around to investigate any appearance that the Prime Directive is being violated."

"And that is why I have you all assembled," Picard said. "The purpose of the Prime Directive has many functions, not the least to protect US from being caught in a complicated situation…"

Pause.

"Saotome, I'm sure you are very aware of the nature of the Prime Directive," Picard said, as he turned to face Ranma.

"Aye, I am," Ranma replied. "Usagi and I were around BEFORE the General Orders had been implemented, and they definitely have evolved over the years to reflect the changing nature of Starfleet's mission."

"Such as?" Riker asked.

"I remember when, for example, General Order 26 had changed," Ranma said. "Before the change, a starship commander could unilateral destroy a planet if that planet poised a great danger to the rest of the sector…and beyond."

"Have you ever implemented it?" Worf asked.

"Once," Ranma replied. "It was during my second term as captain of the USS Enterprise-B. A parasitic organism had infected a Federation colony, turning anything—including people—into a xenomorphic life form. Since it was too late to save the colonists, I gave the order to use destroy that planet completely."

"Oh my god," Dr. Pulaski said. "You destroyed an entire planet?"

"Doctor, had that parasitic nasty escaped, you wouldn't be here right now," Ranma said, as he stared at the Chief Medical Officer coldly. "I'll send you the complete records of what happened, but those parasites didn't care who or what was being infected…"

Pause.

"Nevertheless, because of what happened, new legislation was implemented where future starship commanders had to gain approval, unless there is a life-or-death situation at hand. Even then, he or she would have to justify his or her actions if General Order 26 is implemented."

"Which goes to the heart of the matter," Picard said. "I know that we can save Sarjenka's home planet. The question is whether or not doing so is a violation of her people's natural course of evolution."

"That's the question, is it?" Riker said. "If there is a 'cosmic plan', do we have the right to interfere with that plan?"

"I do not believe in 'plans', but I do know that the rules were implemented in order to give guidelines for Starfleet personnel to follow," Worf said.

"Sir, it could be that the Prime Directive refers to the cultural development of a world," Troi replied. "It may be that Sarjenka's world can be saved without her people's knowledge."

"I do agree with that assessment," Picard said. "Okay, we'll save Sarjenka's home planet, but, in order to prevent future contamination, Mr. Data will go to the planet, and retrieve the Sarjenka's communications device. From there, will implement an advisory buoy, warning Federation ships to be mindful of Sarjenka's people, just in case there is a another improper first contact situation…"

Pause.

"Dismiss…"

"Q Who?"

"So, 'space clown' shows up, again?" Ranma said drolly.

"You know, you really should have more respect for your betters, half-man," replied the entity Q, as he, Picard, Riker and Ranma, with Guinan in attendance, have their meeting, with Yar securing and her team securing Ten-Forward.

"You haven't given us a reason for respecting you, Q," Picard said.

"Has Guinan being telling lies about me?" Q said, as he glances at the Al-Aurian.

"Feh," Guinan replied, as she turned away to fix herself a drink…

"It's from experience, Q," Riker said.

"Well, my dear commander, I am here, as a means of making up to you all, to be a member of your crew," Q said.

"The Q Continuum kicked you out, eh?" Ranma said.

"Probationary," Q replied.

"As fascinating an opportunity to have you be here, we already have a resident 'alien' living here on the Enterprise-D," Picard said.

"Ah, the Guardian," Q said. "Are saying that you would allow her here, and not moi?"

"Lady Lianna has respected the arrangement that I have made with her," Picard said.

"But you will need me for what lies ahead," Q said. "You will be entering an area of space very few humans have gone. You will indeed have an opportunity to explore strange new worlds and all that, but there will be dangers that I do not think you are prepared for."

"I think we'll manage," Riker said with a smug expression.

"Are you mocking me, Riker?"

"No, he's saying that we can manage things without you just fine," Picard said.

"Oh, really?" Q said, as he steps away from the bar. "We'll see about that…"

"Q, wait!" Guinan said, as Q snapped his fingers.

SNAP!

The Enterprise-D tumbled beyond the Alpha Quadrant, and ended up some place else…

"What did you do?" Picard said.

"I just initiated a demonstration on how utterly wrong you are," Q said. He then turned towards Ranma and Guinan.

"It looks like you two will be needed for what lies ahead…"

And, with that, Q disappears.

FLASH!

Meanwhile, on the Bridge…

"Report," Worf said, as she turned towards Data and Wesley, with the boy-genius assigned to the Conn in Ranma's absence. Worf was in command since he is a Bridge Officer, unless either Picard, Riker or Ranma were on hand…

"Apparently, we have traveled at Warp 9.9 within seconds," Wesley said. "In fact…I think we're in the…Delta Quadrant."

"'Delta Quadrant'?" Usagi said, as she looked up from her station in a startled manner.

"Any damage to the ship?" Worf asked.

"None so far," Data said. "I am consulting with Engineering for more feedback…"

As all this was going on, Usagi had only one thought.

'Hoshiko,' Usagi thought, as her mind begins to journey to a time when she and Ranma lost their beloved child...to The Borg.

**Tbc.**


End file.
